El lugar al que pertenezco
by Juvia Garuko
Summary: Juvia es miembro de la Orden Oscura, siendo una de las enfermeras que trabajan en el Cuartel General. Pero la visita del Conde hará que su vida cambie por completo... Esta es una historia de aventuras en la que varios personajes originales, como Juvia y Raisa, entran en el mundo de D.Gray-man, con pinceladas, cada vez mayores, de amor entre las ellas y sus compañeros exorcistas.
1. Introducción

-Introducción-

En mi mundo existen seres que se aprovechan de la debilidad humana, de su dolor y sufrimiento. Todos estos seres están dominados por un ser superior, capaz de crearlos. Este ser es el Conde de Milenio. Su objetivo es llevar el mundo a la destrucción usando los demonios que él mismo crea. Para esto, utiliza el dolor de la gente tras la muerte de un ser querido. La persona afectada por la pérdida recibe la vistita del Conde, que le ofrece devolverle a su ser querido del mismísimo infierno. Para ello, simplemente tiene que llamarle, pero el difunto vuelve en forma de demonio, a las órdenes del Conde, el cuál le ordena devorar el alma de la persona que le ha llamado, tomar su cuerpo y ocupar su lugar, convirtiendo más gente en demonios y ayudar al Conde con su objetivo.

Para luchar contra él, existe una fuerza, enviada por Dios, según se cree, para luchar contra el mismo Conde. Esta fuerza es la Inocencia que, al unirse a un humano con el que es compatible, es capaz de crear un arma anti demonios. Estas personas son llamadas exorcistas, y se reúnen por todo el mundo, formando un gran grupo en cada continente.

Yo trabajo como enfermera en uno de esos cuarteles, el General. El supervisor, el mandamás, del cuartel en el que me encuentro, Komui Lee, afirma que, a pesar de existir sólo 109 piezas de Inocencia, cualquiera de nosotros puede ser compatible con una de ellas, en mayor o menor medida. A mí también me gustaría creerlo.  
Hace unos meses se fue mi mejor amiga del grupo de enfermeras para convertirse en exorcista, ya que encontró una Inocencia con la que era compatible. Desde ese momento se fue del hospital para exorcistas que tenemos en la orden para derrotar demonios mandados por el Conde. De vez en cuando me manda cartas, pero la echo de menos. No sé si me gustaría convertirme en exorcista. Hay veces que hablo con alguno de ellos, y pienso que es demasiado peligroso, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de heridos que nos llegan del campo de batalla… Espero que Raisa corra mejor suerte que todos los exorcistas malheridos que terminan pasando por nuestras manos, creo que no sería capaz de controlar la situación si un día llega mi única amiga herida al cuartel y me tuviera que ocupar yo de ella…

Me llamo Juvia, y soy miembro de la Orden Oscura.


	2. El Cuartel

-El Cuartel-

Normalmente me cuesta hacer amigos. Tengo buenos conocidos en la Orden, pero ninguno como Raisa, y ahora que no está a mi lado, me siento sola, como si me hubieran arrebatado una parte de mí.

Cada mañana al levantarme, me arreglo antes de salir a trabajar. Todos los miembros vivimos en el cuartel, es un gran edificio, con un montón de plantas, gente que nunca llegaré a conocer, y puestos de trabajo que nunca imaginaría que existieran. Tengo un grupo de compañeras con las que me suelo juntar para ir a desayunar a la cafetería antes de ir a la enfermería. Normalmente no tenemos mucho trabajo, me refiero a práctico, y esto es bueno, por supuesto. Casi siempre tenemos que encargarnos del papeleo para mandárselo al supervisor, y así tenerle informado de las personas que tienen que pasar por nuestras manos. Siempre viene la misma chica a por los documentos. Es exorcista, y según me han dicho, la hermana pequeña del supervisor. La verdad es que parece muy agradable, pero nunca he podido hablar con ella, los papeles se los entrega la jefa de enfermeras, y fuera de la enfermería no la encuentro nunca, no sé donde se podrá meter, claro que este sitio es muy grande…

-¡…via... Juvia! ¿En qué piensas? Vamos, despierta, que tienes que llevarle esto al supervisor.

Me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos, casi no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, por pura rutina, imagino. Cuando fui consciente de donde estaba, levanté la cabeza de los documentos que debería estar ojeando, para mirar a la jefa de enfermeras y tomar los papeles que me daba.

-Hoy Lenalee no puede venir a por esto, está fuera, haciendo otros trabajos. Vamos, llévale esto al supervisor Komui, que lo está esperando.

-Sí señora, ahora mismo se lo llevo -dije mientras me levantaba.

-Y no tardes, que todavía tenemos cosas que hacer aquí -me dijo la jefa antes de que saliera por la puerta.

La jefa es buena persona, pero a veces demasiado estricta, sobre todo con los pacientes, no me gustaría encontrarme en su pellejo…

Mientras me dirigía al despacho del supervisor, me fijé en una de las fotos de los documentos que llevaba, era un chico joven, con el pelo blanco y una extraña marca roja debajo del ojo izquierdo. Al parecer era un nuevo exorcista que llegó hace unos días al cuartel, y necesitábamos la información en la enfermería, como formalidad, y para tenerlo todo controlado. Antes de darme cuenta, ya había llegado al despacho. Me había pasado todo el camino pensando, lo cual es bastante propio de mí.

Me dispuse a entrar al departamento científico. Todo allí dentro era un caos, pero por algún motivo me gustó la atmósfera. Había gente corriendo de un lado para otro, incluso había alguno durmiendo, o intentándolo, porque había otro encima suya, tirándole de la bata para que empezase a trabajar. En ese momento un hombre alto, con el pelo rubio echado hacia atrás se me puso delante.

-Hola, ¿nueva por aquí? Soy Reever, el jefe de la sección de ciencias, ¿qué necesitas?

-Hola, soy Juvia, enfermera. Me manda la jefa para entregar estos documentos.

-Espera aquí –el hombre se alejó un par de pasos y chilló con la mano en la boca para amplificar su voz-. ¡¿Supervisor?! ¿Hoy no está Lenalee?

A lo lejos se escuchó una voz, como si estuviese ahogada por lágrimas, o algo por el estilo, que gritaba:

-¡Aaaaahh, Lenalee! ¡Lenalee!

Reever soltó un largo suspiro y se volvió a acercar a mí.

-Eso es un no… En fin, perdona por todo esto, acompáñame por aquí.

Sorteando mesas, aparatos y gente corriendo, Reever me dirigió al final de la sala, una zona rodeada de muebles altos, dispuestos en círculo, rodeando un escritorio con tantos papeles que era imposible saber si había alguien sentado al otro lado de la mesa. El suelo también estaba lleno de papeles, tantos que casi no se veían las baldosas, y justo delante del escritorio un sofá. Reever se adelantó, acercándose al montón de papeles de la mesa. Yo mientras me quedé detrás del sofá.

-Supervisor, ha llegado la enfermera con los documentos actualizados. ¿Supervisor?

-Señor Reever -dije tímidamente-, está aquí -dije señalando el sofá.

En él se encontraba tumbado un hombre de unos veintitantos, con el pelo morado justo por encima de los hombros, boina blanca, al igual que la bata, los pantalones, las sandalias y los calcetines que llevaba bajo ellas. Reever se dio la vuelta, y según se iba acercando, su enfado iba siendo cada vez más evidente.

-¡SUPERVISOR! ¡Deje de lloriquear, y haga su trabajo!

-¡Lenalee! ¿Lenalee, por qué? -Komui seguía arrugado en el sofá, llorando.

-Supervisor… Vamos, que sólo ha ido a hacer una misión con Allen, llegará antes de que pueda darse cuenta.

Mi cara de desconcierto debía ser tal, que Reever vio necesario explicarme lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Lenalee es la hermana del supervisor. Normalmente está siempre por aquí, pero hoy se ha ido con Allen Walker, un nuevo miembro, para enseñarle como funcionamos. Y, como ya has podido comprobar, Komui es un melodramático… Bueno, parece que le hemos perdido -dijo mirando de nuevo al supervisor-, déjame esos papeles a mí, y yo me encargaré de dárselos cuando haya recuperado la razón.

Le entregué los documentos a Reever, agaché la cabeza a modo de despedida, y me dispuse a girar y volver por donde había venido cuando Reever comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Vaya, ya están los resultados de las pruebas de Allen. Supervisor, ¿les quiere echar un vistazo?

Fue casi imperceptible, me giré un momento para ver si eso había hecho que Komui recuperase la compostura, pero bastó eso para pillarme. Reever se dio cuenta de mi pequeño movimiento.

-Este es el chico que te dije que estaba con Lenalee -dijo mientras me miraba con cortesía-, Allen Walker, el nuevo exorcista en este cuartel, pero él ya tiene experiencia, lo único que ha hecho ha sido meterse en un grupo para no trabajar solo.

En ese momento, el bulto del sofá pareció removerse. Se fue levantando poco a poco, y dándome la espalda se sentó, y se secó las lágrimas con el puño de la bata. Mientras se daba la vuelta pensé que, aunque yo sí le conociera, él no me conocía a mí, claro que es lo más normal, teniendo en cuenta el número de personas que trabajamos en el cuartel bajo sus órdenes. Le había visto en varias ocasiones, cuando entré a trabajar con otras tantas enfermeras, y de vez en cuando iba a escucharle a unas charlas que daba como motivación para los exorcistas, pero yo, a pesar de no serlo, sentía que tenía que escucharlo, simplemente me gustaba escucharle. En ese momento se quedó frente a mí. El supervisor Komui era muy joven, a pesar del puesto que ostentaba. Lo único que me faltaba por añadir a la descripción que pude realizar cuando le vi en el sofá, es que lleva gafas, y tiene el rostro muy afilado, con ojos, finos y alargados. Cogió los papeles que Reever le ofrecía y los revisó.

-Parece que está todo en orden -dijo con una voz completamente diferente a la que escuché cuando gritaba el nombre de Lenalee.

-Bueno, pues si eso es todo -dije mientras miraba a Reever-, yo me voy, que me están esperando en la enfermería.

-Muy bien, gracias por todo, Juvia -me dijo Komui, levantando la mirada de los papeles, y ofreciéndome una amplia sonrisa.

Me quedé de piedra. ¿Cómo era posible que me conociera?

-¡Hermano, he vuelto!

En ese momento, los documentos que hacía un segundo tenía Komui en sus manos, volaron sobre mi cabeza.

-¡LENALEE! Aaaahh, Lenalee, por fin, estaba muy preocupado -Komui fue corriendo hacia su hermana, gritando su nombre con voz chillona, completamente distinta a la que había utilizado hacía un segundo conmigo. Saltó, y se agarró a las piernas de la muchacha.

-Vale ya, hermano. ¿Quieres un café? Voy a prepararlo.

En ese momento, Lenalee se alejó dando saltitos hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Su pelo, recogido en dos largas coletas se movía de un lado a otro mientras saludaba a todos sus compañeros de la sección. Entonces Komui se levantó, muy rápido, como haciéndonos creer que lo que habíamos visto no era real, que no se había puesto histérico en ningún momento, arreglándose la bata y carraspeando suavemente. Era una cara que nunca había visto del supervisor, y mucho menos imaginado. Se me escapó una sonrisilla. Me giré y vi que detrás de mí estaba el chico de pelo blanco y marca roja bajo el ojo que había visto en los documentos.

-¡Ah, Allen! Ya estás de vuelta, bueno, ¿qué tal te ha ido? –dijo Komui mientras miraba a Allen. Parecía que se había olvidado por completo de mí.

Entonces me giré, le dediqué una despedida rápida con la mano a Reever y salí de aquel sitio de locos.


	3. El pelirrojo

-El pelirrojo-

No volví a saber nada de ellos en varios días. Una mañana me encontraba en la enfermería, ocupándome de un paciente con una leve contusión en la cabeza, un chichón de toda la vida, cuando le vi. Fue rápido, tan rápido que me pareció haberlo soñado.  
Un chico pasó corriendo por delante de la puerta de la enfermería. Por el uniforme debía ser exorcista, y su pelo era de un color naranja claro y brillante. Fue lo único en lo que pude fijarme, porque desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero por alguna razón me quedé sin aliento, y desde entonces estuve varias veces rememorando aquel momento, imaginándome como sería su cara, su carácter, su voz…

Una mañana, normal, como otra cualquiera, me dirigí a la enfermería. Cuando llegué allí, la jefa no estaba, y eso era extraño, ella era la primera en llegar siempre. Ninguna allí tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar, por lo que, para no perder la mañana sin hacer nada, nos organizamos el trabajo, y comenzamos con las tareas del día. Después de un rato, cuando ya estábamos cada una de nosotras concentradas en nuestro quehaceres, la jefa apareció por la puerta, completamente colorada, seguramente por la carrera que acababa de darse hasta la puerta del la enfermería.

-El supervisor ha recibido información de unos rastreadores. Se ha registrado un ataque de demonios cerca de aquí y va a mandar unos exorcistas, pero dice que la cosa pinta peligrosa, y que tendré que reunir el mayor número de enfermeras para ir a unas instalaciones cerca del campo de batalla para proporcionar primeros auxilios a los exorcistas y que puedan seguir peleando, pero otro grupo se tendrá que quedar aquí para atender a los que no puedan seguir peleando.

En un momento estableció los grupos, pero yo no me encontraba en el grupo que saldría a atender a los heridos en el campo de batalla. Lástima, yo quería ver a los exorcistas en acción. Bueno, en otra ocasión tal vez…

Varias horas después empezamos a recibir exorcistas, algunos con heridas más o menos leves, otros con heridas más peligrosas, pero parecía que ninguno corría peligro. Pasaban las horas, y aquello no paraba, estaba constantemente llegando gente. Yo sólo me encargaba de heridas superficiales, desinfectar, coser y vendar, poco más.

Poco después nos llegó una noticia de la jefa por uno de los golems, la batalla había terminado, y ya volvían todos. Ese fue el peor momento del día hasta el momento. Por las ventanas de la enfermería se veían llegar los cuerpos de los caídos en la batalla, muchos rastreadores, y casi ningún exorcista. Aquello era un desastre, nunca había visto algo así. Gente corriendo por todos lados, gente malherida, y peor, la enfermería a rebosar. La jefa mandó llevar los heridos ya atendidos a una de las salas superiores para dejar paso a los que fuesen llegando. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta, casi todos los que habíamos atendido eran rastreadores, hubo pocos exorcistas que necesitasen nuestra atención, claro que ellos están más preparados que los rastreadores para pelear con demonios.  
Cuando parecía que ya se terminaba todo, llegó el chico de pelo blanco, un poco herido, pero aparentemente bien, con otro chico sobre los hombros, y detrás de ellos, Lenalee. Me quedé helada. El chico que iba sobre Allen era el pelirrojo que había visto varios días antes delante de la enfermería. Ahí actuó el instinto de enfermera, ya que yo casi no era consciente de lo que hacía. Me acerqué a Allen y le ayudé a llevar al chico a una de las camas más cercanas a él. Cuando le tumbamos, su rostro quedó descubierto, y con ello, todas las caras que me había imaginado quedaron eclipsadas por la imagen de la real. Pero la sangre salía de la parte superior de la cabeza, y eso me hizo volver a la realidad. Le retiré con cuidado el pañuelo que llevaba para sujetarse el pelo y su cabello pelirrojo enmarcó sus suaves rasgos. Llevaba un parche cubriéndole el ojo derecho que no me atreví a tocar. Después de tratar la herida de la cabeza, busqué la causa por la que tenía el pecho cubierto de sangre. Me temblaban las manos, pero los dedos se dirigieron sabiamente hacia la cremallera del abrigo de exorcista. La bajé con cuidado y vi el corte que tenía en el lado izquierdo del costado. Lo traté como todas las heridas anteriormente tratadas. Era bastante parecida a la que habían presentado los anteriores pacientes, un corte limpio, aunque un poco más profundo que los demás pero, por fortuna, fácil de tratar. Estaba tan concentrada en mi trabajo que no me di cuenta de que el movimiento de la enfermería había cesado, y que mis compañeras ya estaban tratando a sus últimos pacientes. Cuando terminé de vendarle la herida, ya pude respirar tranquila, los nervios empezaron a cesar, y comencé a ser consciente de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor.

-Los que están aquí estarán a nuestro cargo -la voz de la jefa se escuchaba por encima del ruido de herramientas y otras voces-, que las de las otras plantas se encarguen de los que les han llegado. Que cada una se encargue de quien ha atendido, y si hay alguna que no tenga a nadie, que me lo diga a mí, y ya veremos cómo nos organizamos.

-Gracias -Lenalee me miraba con ojos llorosos, pero con una sonrisa sincera.

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias, es mi trabajo. Dejad que me ocupe de vuestras heridas -dije mientras me acercaba a Lenalee.

Tras haber curado las heridas de Allen y Lenalee, llegaron las presentaciones.

-Yo soy Lenalee, y él es Allen. Nos conocimos hace unos días en el departamento científico.

-Sí, me acuerdo de vosotros, soy Juvia –repuse con una sonrisa nerviosa, y mirando de reojo al chico que reposaba en la cama.

-Él -dijo Allen, señalando al chico pelirrojo de la cama- es Lavi. Nos llevamos un buen susto cuando le hirieron.

-Tranquilos -dije yo, intentando que esas palabras también me tranquilizaran a mí-, está fuera de peligro, sólo ha sido un susto.

-Juvia -dijo Lenalee, mirándome preocupada-, ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara.

-Sí, gracias Lenalee. Ha sido todo esto, nunca me había pasado nada parecido.

La voz de la jefa de enfermeras se escuchó sobre todas las demás.

- Venga, ya va siendo hora de irse a descansar. Los que no necesiten atención, se pueden ir a sus habitaciones. ¿Alguna voluntaria para quedarse de guardia? -nos dijo mirándonos una por una a las enfermeras.

-Yo me quedo, jefa -dije, sin poder apartar la mirada del chico pelirrojo.

-Muy bien, Juvia, si necesitas cualquier cosa, tendré el golem conectado. Buenas noches a todas.

Me giré a Allen y Lenalee.

-No os preocupéis. Id a descansar, yo me quedaré con él.

-¿Estás segura? -me dijo Lenalee preocupada.

-Claro, es mi trabajo. Descansad, y si queréis, pasaros mañana, para ver qué tal ha pasado la noche. Buenas noches chicos.

-Buenas noches, Juvia -me dijo Allen mientras se alejaba con Lenalee de la mano.


	4. Noche en vela

-Noche en vela-

Esa noche no la olvidaría en mucho tiempo. Intentaba estar pendiente de todos los enfermos, pero solo tenía ojos para el chico del parche. Su cama estaba cercana a una de las ventanas de la habitación y la luz de la luna bañaba sus rasgos en un blanco plateado. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por el naranja de su pelo, que le caía por los lados de la cara, y el flequillo lo tenía tan largo que le cubría casi por completo el parche. Mientras, yo le observaba el ojo que tenía descubierto, y me preguntaba de qué color sería. Su respiración era lenta, pero constante, y su pecho subía y bajaba de manera casi imperceptible. Y así llegó el amanecer. El sol arrancaba destellos dorados de su pelo y le iluminaba el rostro. Yo me encontraba sentada no demasiado cerca suya, al lado de uno de los escritorios en el que tenía esparcidos una serie de documentos que tenía que rellenar para entregar al supervisor de lo ocurrido durante el día.  
Fue así como me encontró la jefa cuando llegó, medio adormilada, intentando rellenar los papeles. Tras ella llegaron otras enfermeras, Ámber, y su grupo de amigas, con las que no me llevo especialmente bien, y otras chicas de las plantas superiores, pero no tardaron en irse. La jefa se acercó a mí, y por detrás de ella pude ver cómo Ámber me fulminaba con la mirada antes de dirigirse a su paciente. Después de cruzar una serie de palabras con la jefa sobre cómo habían pasado la noche, entró en la habitación Garuna, otra de las enfermeras, y con las que más había congeniado tras la ida de Raisa. Llevaba un par de cafés, y uno de ellos me lo ofreció a mí, el cuál acepté encantada.

-¿Qué tal la noche? -me preguntó ella.

-Bien, sin contratiempos.

-¿Ya has averiguado cómo se llama tu chico? -me preguntó ella con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Por qué me lo dices con ese tono? –pregunté de manera apresurada.

-Anda, no te hagas la tonta, que he visto perfectamente como le miras, y no te culpo, chica. Vaya suerte has tenido.

-No sé a qué te refieres… -repuse apartando la mirada.

-Lo sabes perfectamente. Además, es totalmente normal, sufres el conocido síndrome de la enfermera, es bastante común enamorarse de un paciente, y sobre todo si es tan mono.

No pude evitar ponerme colorada. No es que me viera, pero noté cómo me iba subiendo la temperatura de los mofletes. Entonces volví a ver a Ámber, y esta vez no fui la única que vio cómo me miraba, Garuna también se dio cuenta.

-Está celosa, simplemente. No le des muchas vueltas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y apareció un hombre bajito, mayor, con manchas negras alrededor de ambos ojos, y con un mechón de pelo hacia arriba. Echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación y, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el chico pelirrojo, noté cómo se le cambiaba la mirada, una mezcla de alivio y preocupación. Se acercó a él, hasta llegar a su lado, y sé quedó al borde de su cama, observándole en silencio. Yo me acerqué a él.

-¿Puedo ayudarle? ¿Le conoce?

-¿Cómo está? -fue lo primero que dijo.

-Está bien, sólo necesita descansar.

-Menos mal. ¿Me puedo quedar aquí?

-Claro, sin problemas.

Durante un momento pude ver como una lagrimilla asomaba de los ojos del anciano señor, y me pregunté si sería familia, pero pensé que lo mejor sería alejarme y dejarles solos. Y así lo hice. Poco después aparecieron Allen y Lenalee, me dedicaron un rápido saludo y enseguida se reunieron con el señor que estaba amparando al pelirrojo. A pesar de que me habían dicho su nombre, y por supuesto, no se me había olvidado, no me atrevía a utilizarlo. No sin que él me conociera.  
Pasó toda la mañana sin sobresaltos, papeleo, y más papeleo. Fue más o menos a la hora de la comida cuando sucedió. Cuando la habitación estaba casi vacía porque las enfermeras se habían ido a comer, se escuchó el susurro de la voz de Lenalee, suave, como si temiera despertar a los que allí reposaban.

-Juvia, ven rápido.

De inmediato dejé de lado lo que estaba haciendo y me apresuré a acercarme a la cama que rodeaban Allen, Lenalee y el anciano. Los cuatro nos quedamos en silencio, y rígidos como estatuas, hasta que el chico del parche abrió los ojos.

-Verdes... -susurré de manera inaudible.

Eran mucho más bonitos de lo que me había imaginado. Noté que esa mirada, de un verde claro y brillante, se posaba en mí. Por un momento sentí cómo el tiempo se paraba. Poco a poco, el chico fue girando la cabeza en dirección opuesta, hasta quedarse de frente a sus cuidadores. Una lágrima cayó de los cansados ojos del señor mayor.

-Idiota -le dijo-, no vuelvas a darme estos sustos. Mi corazón ya no lo aguanta.

-Abuelo… -la voz del joven era suave, y quedó pronto ahogada por el abrazo de Lenalee.

-Menos mal Lavi, nos tenías preocupados.

-Lo siento -fue casi un susurro, pero se escuchó claramente.

En ese momento entró la jefa de enfermeras, y se asomó por un hueco que quedaba alrededor de la cama.

-Vaya, por fin una buena noticia. Bueno, sintiéndolo mucho, vais a tener que dejarle descansar, volver dentro de un rato.

Allen y Lenalee se levantaron en silencio. El señor se quedó un rato más mirando a su nieto, pero finalmente le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano que tenía sobre las sábanas, y acompañó a los demás a la puerta. La jefa intercambió unas palabras con ellos, pero yo no le presté atención, todavía estaba mirando al chico.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

El chico giró la cabeza lentamente hacia mí.

-Bien, creo.

-Bueno, te dejaré descansar.

-Espera Juvia -la jefa había vuelto tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación y estaba a mi lado-, antes de eso, hay que cambiarle los vendajes.

Durante el rato que le estuve limpiando las heridas permanecimos en silencio. Entonces, cuando hube terminado, me di la vuelta, dispuesta a irme y dejarle descansar.

-Espera, aún no te lo he agradecido.

-No tienes porqué -dije sin darme la vuelta.

-Soy Lavi.

Entonces sí me di la vuelta, y le miré.

-Ju-Juvia -no pude evitar sonreír.

Después cerró los ojos, y se quedó dormido.

Lavi permaneció en la enfermería varios días más bajo mis cuidados, y los de la jefa. Principalmente era ella la que cuidaba de él. Yo me encargaba de los vendajes, y de pasar los ratos muertos hablando con él. Lavi insistía en moverse, en salir a que le diese el aire. Yo le veía en buenas condiciones como para hacerlo, pero la jefa no le dejaba ni moverse de la cama. Y con los humos que se gastaba, cualquiera la llevaba la contraria… Al final terminábamos los dos resignados, hablando en la habitación.

Después de unos días de absoluto reposo, la jefa nos dejó salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del cuartel. A Lavi le costaba caminar, y en muchas veces se tenía que apoyar en mí para no caerse. Después de un rato, nos sentamos en el césped, a la sombra de un gran árbol, más o menos alejado de la puerta principal.

-¿Estás bien? Si no, podemos volver ya… -mi cara reflejaba claramente mi preocupación.

-Tranquila, es solo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir, llevaba muchos días tumbado en esa cama.

-No te fuerces, la herida no está cerrada del todo.

Lavi se llevó la mano de manera automática al costado izquierdo, y se quedó en silencio. Yo mientras me dediqué a observarle. Su cara, antes pálida, estaba recobrando su color gracias al sol y al aire. Pero aún así se le veía cansado. Demasiado. Tal vez nos habíamos precipitado al salir a la calle. Me acerqué a él, y le apoyé la espalda con suavidad sobre el tronco del árbol. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Poco después los abrió, y me miró, pero se quedó en silencio. Noté como me subía el color a las mejillas.

-¿Q-qué? No me asustes. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que volvamos?

Sonrió, y lentamente empezó a dejarse deslizar por el tronco, hasta quedarse tumbado en el césped.

-Aquí se está muy bien y no me apetece volver con esa vieja bruja.

-¡No la digas vieja bruja! Ella sólo se preocupa por sus pacientes, aunque sean unos desagradecidos…

-Perdón, perdón. Sólo bromeaba –dijo el chico con una sonrisa-. Echaba de menos el sol.

-Tienes mejor cara, parece que te ha venido bien.

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero pronto se vio interrumpido por la voz de Lavi.

-Viene alguien… Ese es… ¡Yuu!

Lavi intentó levantarse, pero sólo pudo incorporarse. Se quedó sentado hasta que el chico llegó frente a nosotros. Era alto, con el pelo largo azul recogido en una coleta. Llevaba un abrigo largo de exorcista y una katana.

-Baka usagi, te he dicho que no me llames así.

-Vamos Yuu, ¿así es cómo saludas a un amigo después de volver de un largo viaje?

El joven no respondió. Se quedó con los ojos cerrados con gesto amargo. Lavi suspiró y se volvió hacia mí, pero yo no me di cuenta de ello. Me encontraba mirando al recién llegado con ojo crítico, y con admiración a la vez.

-Tsk. Me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –dijo el joven, dando media vuelta.

Lavi se quedó mirándole, sin decir nada hasta que desapareció por la puerta del cuartel. Entonces se giró hacia mí.

-Ese era Yuu, bueno, prefiere que le llamen Kanda, odia su nombre, o escucharlo, nadie sabe porqué. Y no te preocupes, él siempre es así. ¿Volvemos?

Me incorporé, y luego ayudé a Lavi a levantarse. Entonces nos encaminamos con paso lento a la puerta principal. Una vez dentro nos dirigimos a la enfermería. Dejé a Lavi en su cama, y yo me dirigí a mi mesa, dispuesta a sumergirme en los documentos que me había encargado la jefa a cambio de dejar salir a Lavi a tomar el aire. Pero la tranquilidad duró poco. Por delante de la puerta pasaba gente corriendo en todas direcciones, y en el piso de arriba se escuchaba como la gente arrastraba cosas, muebles probablemente. La jefa, desaparecida durante todo el día, apareció corriendo por la puerta, y nos miró a todas con la cara roja, y medio asfixiada. Nos hizo una señal para que nos reuniéramos en torno a ella.

-Chicas, malas noticias. Parece que nos van a volver a atacar. Lo del otro día fue solo un señuelo para que bajasen nuestras defensas. Komui ha ordenado que nos desplacemos al cuartel de Asia a través del arca, y que nos llevemos a los heridos. ¡Venga, no tenemos mucho tiempo!

Todas se pusieron manos a la obra en seguida. Todas menos Garuna, que se quedó al lado de la jefa. Yo también me quedé a su lado.

-Jefa, ¿y si es un truco? Puede que el Conde solo quiera que cunda el pánico, para que estemos más desprotegidos, o que haya hecho esto para que el cuartel se quede vacío y así poder quedarse con él.

-El supervisor lo ha pensado también, pero prefiere correr ese riesgo, antes que ponernos a todos nosotros en peligro.

Tras decir eso, la expresión dura de Garuna se suavizó, y se puso manos a la obra. En poco tiempo, le enfermería se quedó casi vacía. Casi todos los enfermos, los que se encontraban en peores condiciones, habían sido evacuados.

Mi siguiente objetivo fue Lavi. Me dirigí a su cama, pero estaba vacía. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Seguro que habría aprovechado el revuelo para salir, pero ¿por qué? Las dudas me asaltaban una tras otra, y no encontraba respuesta para ninguna de ellas. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, salí corriendo de allí, pero ¿dónde podía estar? Corriendo sin guiar mis pasos, acabé delante del departamento científico. Incluso desde fuera se escuchaba la voz de Komui, pero era seria. Nunca le había escuchado así. No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. La risueña voz de Komui se había transformado en una voz dura, y no paraba de dar órdenes.  
Me asusté.  
¿Era un ataque de akumas como el de la otra noche? No, no era posible. Komui parecía bastante agobiado. En ese momento atravesé la puerta del departamento. Allí estaban los científicos que vi en mi anterior visita, incluido Reever, que hablaba por un golem de manera apresurada. También estaban Allen y Lenalee formando un corro alrededor de Komui. Entre las sombras me pareció ver al chico de la katana que nos encontramos en la entrada, y detrás de Komui había alguien más… ¡Lavi! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Quería conocer la situación del cuartel? ¿O acaso…? No, imposible, eso no podía ser posible… Me fui acercando poco a poco al grupo que estaba alrededor de Komui escuchando sus instrucciones, y cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos, una mano me tomó del brazo y me impidió seguir avanzando. Me giré hasta quedarme frente a la persona que me había detenido.

-¡Señor Reever!

-¿Tú no eres la enfermera del otro día? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el cuartel asiático.

Sin responder a las preguntas de Reever me giré en dirección a Lavi y me quedé mirándole. El chico pareció darse cuenta, me sostuvo la mirada durante un rato y, cuando Komui dejó de hablar y disolvió el grupo, se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te deberías haber ido con las demás?

-¿Por qué te has ido sin avisar? Estás a mi cuidado, si algo te pasa, la culpa será mía… y nunca lo soportaría… -el tono de mi voz fue bajando, hasta que quedó completamente ahogado por las demás voces del departamento.

-Vaya, lo siento, no lo había pensado así. Pensaba que si te lo decía, te sentirías responsable, y no querrías dejar el cuartel.

-¿Quién ha dicho que lo vaya a hacer? Aunque hayan ordenado evacuarlo, yo ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, y me puedo quedar aquí para proporcionar ayuda médica a los que vayan cayendo. Pero de todas formas, eso no es por lo que he venido. Eres tú quién debería ser evacuado. Estás herido y… -no pude terminar la frase. Lavi habló antes de dejarme terminar.

-Como bien has dicho, puedes tomar tus propias decisiones, y yo también, así que me quedo. Estamos faltos de exorcistas, y tampoco estoy tan mal, puedo pelear perfectamente.

-Supongo que lo que yo te diga te dará igual. Pero por favor, escucha a tus superiores, seguro que Komui no te deja pelear, ¿no es así?

Su cara cambió, reflejó disgusto, y la giró rápidamente en dirección a Komui. El supervisor parecía haber estado atento a nuestra conversación, porque tras escuchar su nombre se acercó a nosotros.

-Tienes razón, joven, he intentado disuadirle, pero no ha habido manera, y parece que tu tampoco has podido -dijo Komui señalando en la dirección en la que Lavi se alejaba.

Se había ido sin que me diese cuenta. Me adelanté rápidamente a él, y le tomé por el brazo. Tenía la cabeza agachada, porque sabía que si la levantaba y le miraba a los ojos, me temblaría la voz.

-Está bien, no seguiré intentando convencerte. Me voy a ganar una buena de la jefa…

Lavi intentó seguir avanzando, pero le apreté el brazo con más fuerza. Se giró y se quedó mirándome. Entonces sí levanté la cabeza, y me encontré con su mirada verde.

-Sólo te voy a pedir una cosa… Te cuidado… ten cuidado, por favor –mi voz era un susurro, y lo siguiente lo dije tan bajo que no sé si lo escuchó, y creo que nunca lo sabré-. Y vuelve…

Mis fuerzas habían desaparecido. Le solté el brazo y agaché la cabeza. La sensación de después no me gustó nada. Sentí un vacío apoderándose de mí. Las piernas me fallaron y estuve a punto de caerme, pero unos brazos seguros me sujetaron. Lavi me abrazó con fuerza, y una lágrima cayó de mis ojos.

-Tranquila –la voz de Lavi era suave, un susurro, pero tranquilizante, y reconfortante-. Cuando vuelva se lo explicaré todo a esa vieja bruja.

Iba a replicar, pero él me abrazó más fuerte. Poco a poco fui subiendo los brazos, y le devolví el abrazo. Entonces se alejó de mí. Se fue, dándome la espalda, y sin girarse. Me quedé petrificada. Sentí una mano cálida en el hombro, me giré y me encontré con la sonrisa de Allen.

-Tranquila, no dejaremos que le pase nada.

Allen se adelantó, y delante de mí apareció Lenalee, que me dio un abrazo. Luego ambos se alejaron, hacia la puerta del departamento, y antes de que desparecieran de mi vista les dije:

-Tened mucho cuidado.

Los dos me saludaron con la mano y desaparecieron como poco antes lo había hecho Lavi. Una silueta alta les seguía de cerca, era Kanda. Komui se situó a mi lado.

-Así que te quedas. Bueno, no puedo hacer nada, es tu decisión. Pero yo te voy a decir lo mismo. Ten cuidado, que te quedes en el cuartel no significa que estés a salvo. Y confía en ellos. A pesar de ser tan jóvenes, son buenos en lo que hacen -de repente su tono de voz cambió a uno más jovial, uno que me hizo sentir mejor-. Vaya, lo siento, pero no me he presentado como es debido. Es normal que me conozcas, pero a mí también me gusta conocer a todos los que tengo a mi cargo. Soy Komui -me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Ju-juvia -dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano mientras le estrechaba la suya con la que me quedaba libre.

-Un placer, Juvia –me dijo Komui con una gran sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver el miedo y preocupación.

Entonces me acordé del momento en que vi a Komui en el despacho unos días atrás. Ese día había dicho mi nombre, pero en esta ocasión había optado por preguntármelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por cortesía? Seguramente, pero yo seguía sin saber de qué me conocía el supervisor general. Me giré hacia él.

-El otro día, sin embargo, usted utilizó mi nombre.

-Sí, bueno, la verdad es que yo sí te conocía. Me he dado cuenta de que has venido a todas mis charlas, a pesar de que eran para los exorcistas.

-Sí, bueno, la verdad es que me interesan. Me gusta conocer cosas, y más aún después de que mi amiga se convirtiera en uno de ellos.

-Es cierto, la joven Raisa. Habrá pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la viste.

Komui se giró y se quedó mirándome. Me dirigió una ligera sonrisa, giró sobre sus talones y salió por dónde habían salido poco antes los jóvenes exorcistas.


	5. Raisa

-Raisa-

Después de perder a Komui de vista, me dispuse a salir de allí. Me dirigí rápidamente a la enfermería. Cuando llegué, la jefa no dejaba de hacerme preguntas mientras me perseguía de un lado para otro por todo el cuarto, pero no respondí ninguna. No me encontraba de humor como para hacerlo. Bastó una mirada mía para darle a entender que no era el mejor momento para aquellas preguntas. Entonces su gesto cambió, se puso más serio, pero no dio muestras de estar enfadada. Se dispuso en seguida a preparar la enfermería para los que fueran llegando, y yo también contribuí.  
La relativa paz existente no duró demasiado. Pronto el tenso silencio de la enfermería se rompió por un fuerte estallido proveniente de las afueras del cuartel. Varias explosiones más siguieron a la primera. Cada vez sonaban más cercanas. Me asomé por la ventana. No me había dado cuenta de que la noche se nos había echado encima. El cielo era completamente negro, y casi no se veía nada en los alrededores del cuartel. Pero de repente, esa oscuridad se vio invadida por una gran luz, un rayo que dividió el cielo en dos. De esa brecha empezaron a surgir seres que flotaban en el cielo. A pesar de ser enfermera de la Orden, nunca antes había visto un akuma. Esos cuerpos, grandes, se acercaban lentamente al cuartel, disparando sobre el edificio. Entonces, todas nuestras fuerzas se abalanzaron sobre los akumas. Rastreadores lanzando escudos para proteger a sus compañeros y el cuartel. Exorcistas descargando sus armas sobre ellos. Luces verdes surcaban el cielo desde todos los ángulos, partiendo akumas por la mitad. Era la luz característica de la Inocencia. Me concentré en los haces de luz, para descubrir a quién pertenecía. La primera que divisé resultó pertenecer a una chica grácil que surcaba el cielo, saltando de akuma en akuma. La luz provenía de sus piernas. Esa joven era Lenalee, y parecía que le estaba yendo bien. De cerca la seguía un joven. El resplandor del joven salía de su brazo izquierdo. Ese joven era Allen. Más o menos cerca de ellos dos, estaba Kanda, con la katana rodeada de la luz verde. Y cerca de Kanda, un joven se elevó en el cielo, apoyado en un palo que se alargaba en dirección a los akumas. Era Lavi. Todos parecían estar bien, y estaban siendo respaldados por otros exorcistas que no conocía, pero que destrozaban akumas a una velocidad vertiginosa.  
Cuando el número de akumas flotando en el cielo se vio claramente reducido, una gran grieta apareció en el horizonte. Era de color rosa, y de ella salió un hombre bajo, y redondo, con una sonrisa escalofriante dibujada en su rostro. Cuando le vi supe que algo malo iba a pasar. Komui comenzó a gritar órdenes, pero solo algunos lo oyeron. Los que le escucharon, formaron un círculo alrededor del recién llegado, pero este no se dejó amedrentar, más bien todo lo contrario. Ante esta reacción de los exorcistas, dejó caer un rayo proveniente de sus propios dedos sobre un exorcista que estaba cerca de él.  
Un grito rasgó la noche. La voz de Lenalee había hecho que todos se girasen hacia el hombre, y una exclamación salió de las bocas que pudieron articularla, mientras que otros se quedaron mudos de la impresión. Las enfermeras se acercaron a mí, para ver qué era lo que había causado ese revuelo. Estábamos todas apretadas en la ventana, hasta que llegó la jefa. Algunas se apartaron para dejarla asomarse.

-El Conde… Así que ese era su verdadero objetivo…

El grito de Ámber sonó sobre el de todas las demás. Yo me alejé de la ventana, aún con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso quería acabar con toda la Orden?  
Me giré y salí disparada fuera de la enfermería. Los pasillos del cuartel estaban completamente vacíos. Nunca los había visto así, y nunca habría imaginado que lo haría. Pronto llegué a la puerta principal. Cuando me asomé quedé cegada por un gran rayo. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que recuperé la visión. En cuanto dejé de ver manchitas blancas miré afuera, buscando el origen de ese rayo. Me quedé helada. Los rastreadores estaban tendidos en el suelo, junto con varios exorcistas, los que no habían sido capaces de esquivar el rayo disparado por el Conde. Los exorcistas que quedaban de pie se pusieron en seguida a lanzar sus ataques sobre el Conde, pero ninguno llegó a golpear a su objetivo. De entre la maraña de ataques, pude descubrir a Lavi, que cargaba con un gran martillo. Se dirigió corriendo hacia su oponente y lo descargó sobre él, pero en lugar de golpearle, el Conde realizó un ágil movimiento, esquivando el golpe y descargando un rayo sobre Lavi. Un grito se escapó de mis labios. Sin siquiera pensar en mis acciones, o que si me metía de lleno en la batalla me convertiría en un estorbo, comencé a correr en dirección a Lavi. Por más que corriese, la distancia no parecía menguar. Lo único que podía hacer era ver como el Conde se acercaba a él, dispuesto a lazar otro rayo. Cuando ya lo creía perdido, Kanda le atacó por detrás, distrayéndolo el tiempo suficiente como para permitirme llegar hasta Lavi. El Conde, después de haberse quitado de encima a Kanda, lanzándolo lo más lejos que pudo de un golpe, se giró hacia Lavi, dispuesto a terminar su hazaña. Pero se encontró con mi cuerpo, intentando protegerle. Sabía que si volvía a disparar, acabaría con los dos, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Le miré directamente, con la mirada seria y sin mostrar miedo, a pesar de que mis manos temblasen más que en toda mi vida. Pero el movimiento que esperaba por parte de sus manos nunca se llevó a cabo, sino que echó mano de un paraguas que llevaba y que, ante mis ojos, se convirtió en una espada ancha blanca. La levantó dispuesto a descargarla sobre mí. Como acto reflejo levanté las manos, cubriéndome la cabeza, y esperé a recibir el impacto.  
Pero nunca llegó.  
Poco a poco, empecé a bajar las manos y a abrir los ojos. Para mi sorpresa, descubrí que un remolino de agua nos había envuelto a Lavi y a mí. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Algún exorcista había acudido en mi ayuda? Entonces noté un resplandor verde que brillaba por debajo de mis ojos. Bajé la mirada y descubrí que ese resplandor salía de un collar que llevaba puesto. Ese collar fue un regalo de Raisa antes de irse. Dentro llevaba una gota de agua de unas cascadas que, según una leyenda, tenían poderes curativos. El collar flotaba sobre mi pecho, envuelto en esa luz verde que había bañado el campo de batalla poco antes de la llegada del Conde. Enseguida dejé de prestarle atención al collar, y me giré hacia Lavi. El chico respiraba lentamente, y de manera entrecortada. La sangre salía de la herida que tenía en la cabeza, y que unos días antes había curado yo misma pero que, por el impacto, se había vuelto a abrir. Sin embargo, no presentaba las quemaduras que había visto en los rastreadores alcanzados por el rayo. Eso me hizo respirar un poco más aliviada. Posiblemente Lavi había esquivado el rayo, pero la fuerza que había originado lo había lanzado hacia atrás, y puede que en la caída sólo recibiera un golpe. Seguramente por eso el Conde había intentado volver a darle, porque se había dado cuenta de que lo había esquivado.  
Le retiré el pañuelo de la cabeza, para limpiarle la herida, a pesar de no tener allí el material necesario para ello. Me paré a pensar un momento, y como por instinto, coloqué una mano sobre la herida. Parte del agua del remolino se separó de la masa que giraba a nuestro alrededor y se situó alrededor de mis manos. Como si estuviera siguiendo los deseos de mi cabeza, el agua pasó rozando la piel de Lavi, deteniendo la hemorragia, pero sin llegar a cerrar la herida. Después, mis fuerzas flaquearon, y toda la masa de agua cayó sobre nosotros, empapándonos por completo. Me temí lo peor. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había formado el remolino. No sabía si había sido el suficiente como para que el Conde se hubiese ido a buscar a otro exorcista contra el que luchar, aburrido de esperar a que nosotros apareciéramos.  
Cuando miré, buscándole por todos lados, le vi cerca de la puerta por la que había aparecido, rodeado por unos brazos de mujer. Esa mujer llevaba también traje de exorcista. Y tenía una mano puesta sobre la piel del Conde. Poco después le soltó, y el Conde, con la mirada perdida, se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta que había detrás de él.  
Me quedé mirando la puerta, viendo como desaparecía lentamente. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Se había marchado por su propio pie?  
Aun con Lavi entre mis brazos, busqué con la mirada a la recién llegada. Descubrí que se acercaba a mí lentamente, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Cuando la reconocí, mis ojos se me llevaron de lágrimas. Pero esas lágrimas se quedaron atrapadas en mis ojos sin llegar a caer. El enfado era mucho mayor que la alegría de volver a verla.

-Hola Juvia, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

No la dije nada, ni siquiera me moví. Esperé a que se acercara más. Entonces ella se sentó a mi lado, y me cogió un mechón de pelo.

-Te lo has vuelto a cortar… Nunca te ha gustado tu pelo, a pesar de que tiene un color precioso. ¿Toda esa agua era tuya? –ante mi silencio, su mirada cambió. Se hizo más triste, y finalmente agachó la cabeza-. Lo siento, puedo imaginar cómo te sientes. Habría venido a verte, pero no me dejaban. Decían que podía ponerte en peligro. Lo siento…

Entonces levanté la mirada, y me encontré con la suya. Parecía sincera. Además, ¿no estaba yo esperando ese momento? Raisa se acercó un poco más, y cuando estuvo pegada a mí, me abrazó con fuerza. Tras dudar unos segundos, le devolví el abrazo con el brazo que me quedaba libre. Ya no pude controlar más las lágrimas. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando esto…  
Cuando Raisa se separó, descubrí que ella también tenía los ojos llorosos. Nos quedamos así un rato, llorando en silencio, mientras Lavi descansaba en mis brazos. Cuando ya nos hubimos tranquilizado, un hombre joven y rubio se nos acercó. Tenía el pelo corto, y el flequillo más o menos largo, y llevaba una boina blanca.

-Vaya, esto sí que es sorprendente. No creía que te fuese a ver así nunca, Raisa. Quién lo iba a decir, con los humos que te gastas –dijo con gesto divertido.

-Cállate, Bak –dijo Raisa, secándose las lágrimas. Aunque su voz intentó sonar enfadada, su sonrisa la delató-. Es una larga historia.

-Bueno, pues si es tan larga, ya me la contarás en otro momento. Ahora tenemos que ayudar con este desastre -tras decir esto último se giró y se fue por dónde había venido.

-Ese –dijo Raisa, mirándome- es Bak, el jefe del cuartel de Asia, donde he estado entrenándome. Es un buen hombre, aunque un poco raro. Nunca sabes por dónde te puede salir.

-Me recuerda a alguien… -en mi mente apareció la imagen de Komui, primero llorando, gritando el nombre de Lenalee, y después serio, en alguna de sus charlas.

Como si Raisa hubiese leído mi mente, me miró, y nos reímos a la vez. Echaba de menos esos momentos con Raisa. Las dos habíamos estado muy unidas, incluso antes de unirnos a la orden. Me moría de ganas de preguntarle un montón de cosas, pero eso tendría que esperar. La miré con intriga, y la pregunté:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Jo, no me esperaba ese tipo de reacción –dijo aun sonriendo.

-No, es sólo que habéis llegado en el mejor momento. ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido?

-Todos los miembros que evacuasteis fueron mandados a nuestro cuartel. Nos pareció una mala señal, y decidimos venir. Hemos venido todos los exorcistas que hemos podido. No hemos vencido, pero nos ha dado un poco de tiempo, hasta que el Conde planee otra estrategia.

El Conde… Era increíble lo que ese hombre podía hacer él solo. Nos estábamos apañando bien con los akumas, hasta que llegó él. Mirase donde mirase, había cuerpos de mis compañeros caídos. Algunos ya estaban siendo llevados a dentro por los que se podían mover, y por las enfermeras que iban llegando, acompañadas de camillas.  
Garuna no tardó en aparecer. Vino corriendo, tirando de una camilla, a donde nos encontrábamos con Lavi. Entre las tres pudimos levantarle y tumbarle. Entonces Garuna me miró, entre preocupada y enfadada.

-¿¡Estás loca!? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? –dijo mientras levantaba la mano y me daba un capón.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué haces? -me llevé una mano a la cabeza, y fue a replicar, pero me encontré con sus ojos llorosos-. Lo siento.

-Eres tonta –me dijo justo antes de abrazarme con fuerza. Luego se giró a Raisa-. ¡Raisa! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya era hora de que te dejases ver. Nos tienes que poner al día de todo lo que te ha pasado, nosotras también tenemos cosas que contarte.

-Chicas –dije yo-, siento cortaros, pero eso va a tener que esperar a que la situación se calme un poco.

Sin esperar su respuesta, me di la vuelta y arrastré la camilla en dirección a la puerta principal. Cuando llegamos a la enfermería me encontré con la seria mirada de la jefa, pero se controló y siguió con su trabajo. Yo trasladé a Lavi, con ayuda de Raisa, a su cama habitual. Una vez tumbado, me dispuse a tratarle las heridas. Raisa se quedó conmigo para ayudarme, ya que, como antigua enfermera, estaba capacitada para ello. Garuna se llevó la camilla para traer más gente. Por suerte, Lavi estaba bien, todo lo bien que se puede estar tras un ataque así. La herida de la cabeza se le había vuelto a abrir, pero gracias a lo que antes había hecho (aún me preguntaba cómo), ya no sangraba. La herida del costado, por el contrario, sí sangraba, no demasiado, pero el esfuerzo hecho por Lavi durante la batalla había abierto esa herida también. Todo el reposo para nada.

-No le va a gustar la idea de empezarlo de nuevo –pensé en voz alta.

Aparte de esas antiguas heridas, no había mucho más, algún corte y golpe, pero nada por lo que preocuparse. Pronto terminé con él. Le dirigí una última mirada, y me alejé de la cama. Raisa me tomó por el brazo.

-¿Tú estás bien? ¿No tienes ninguna herida?

-No, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

-También bien, y es raro después de ver cómo han terminado algunos.

Agaché la cabeza, y en ese momento me acordé Allen y los demás. ¿Estarían bien? Salí corriendo, seguida Raisa. Justo en la salida de la enfermería me encontré con Allen, que llevaba a Lenalee en brazos.

-¡Allen! ¡Lenalee! ¿Estáis bien? Pasad rápido, yo me encargo de vosotros.

Me había asustado al ver a Lenalee en sus brazos, pero estaba consciente. La tumbamos en una cama cercana a la de Lavi, y empecé a revisarla. Las piernas eran las que más daño habían sufrido, tenían golpes, y algún arañazo. Me giré a Raisa.

-¿Te puedes encargar de Allen?

-Claro –incluso antes de decírselo, ya había empezado a revisar las heridas del chico.

Poco después se hallaban Lenalee con las piernas vendadas, y Allen con tiritas por la cara y poco más. Solo echaba en falta a uno más. Hacía tiempo que no veía esa mirada agria.

-¿Y Kanda?

-Estaba fuera, con Komui –Allen fue el primero en responder.

-Ese cabezón –dijo Lenalee-, seguro que se ha quedado fuera para aparentar, a pesar de estar herido.

-Voy a buscarle. Raisa, ¿te quedas aquí? Ahora vuelvo.

Tras un leve asentimiento de Raisa, salí escopetada por la puerta. Al llegar a la principal, me quedé mirando, intentando divisar a Kanda. No muy lejos había un grupo de personas. Me acerqué a ellos, y descubrí que eran Komui y Bak y, camuflado entre las sombras, Kanda. Los dos jefes de cuartel estaban cambiando unas palabras sobre la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, mientras Kanda escuchaba todo con los ojos cerrados. En seguida me descubrieron.

-H-hola, ¿está algunos de ustedes herido?

-Vaya, si es la jovencita de antes –dijo Bak, sonriéndome.

-Es Juvia, de nuestro cuerpo de enfermeras –dijo mirando a Bak, luego se giró en mi dirección-. Estamos bien, gracias Juvia.

-¿Kanda? –le miré esperando su respuesta.

-Tsk – fue lo único que obtuve como respuesta, y un rápido giro de cabeza. Pero un hilito de sangre asomando por debajo de su manga le delató.

-Vamos, acompáñame –me acerqué, dispuesta a tomarle del brazo que parecía tener bien, pero se apartó. Komui vio el movimiento, y se acercó para ayudarme.

-Vamos Kanda, deja a Juvia hacer su trabajo –entre él y Bak consiguieron cogerle, y me tendieron a mí uno de sus brazos, el cuál tomé y tiré de él. Pero nada, ni un movimiento. Finalmente, Komui le dio un empujón, que yo aproveché para salir medio corriendo de allí, y llegar lo más lejos posible hasta que Kanda se volviese a frenar. Para mi sorpresa, no opuso demasiada resistencia. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la enfermería me paré, me giré, y le dije:

-Gracias… -ante su silencio, continué-. Gracias a ti, pude llegar hasta Lavi. No sé qué habría pasado si no hubieses hecho lo que has hecho -Kanda siguió en silencio, pero su expresión se relajó un poco.

Aprovechando ese momento de confusión, tiré de Kanda un poco más, hasta llegar a la puerta de la enfermería. Raisa estaba dónde la había dejado, hablando con Allen y Lenalee, pero cuando aparecí, se quedó callada. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y apuntaban en dirección a… Kanda.


	6. ¿Amiga?

-¿Amiga?-

Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente con Raisa como para saber lo que eso significaba. Sonreí y la miré con tranquilidad.

-Raisa, ¿te puedes ocupar de Kanda? Tengo que ayudar a la jefa, que parece estar bastante atareada.

Al segundo se puso roja hasta las orejas. Me acerqué a ella, tirando de Kanda y, tras sentarlo en una cama, Raisa se puso manos a la obra. Entonces, tras guiñarle el ojo a la joven, me alejé de allí y fui a buscar a la jefa. La encontré rodeada de enfermeras y pacientes. Me hice un hueco entre todos ellos, y me situé a su lado. Ella notó mi presencia sin ni siquiera girarse.

-Eres una temeraria, y debería castigarte por ello. ¿No llegaste a pensar en que te convertirías en un estorbo? –ante mi silencio, continuó-. Por suerte todo acabó bien y, además –se giró, y me miró directamente a los ojos-, le salvaste la vida a ese chico.

Yo seguí callada. No sabía que decir. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue:

-Lo siento…

-Qué tonta, no tienes que disculparte. Ya te he dicho que acabó todo bien. Pero para otra vez tienes que pensar más las cosas. Pensar antes de actuar. Sé que es difícil -me miró con los ojos brillantes, y con una sonrisilla llena de picardía-, y más siendo ese chico. Seguro que si hubiese sido otro, no habrías actuado así. Divina juventud.

Me puse roja hasta la raíz del pelo. Puede que se me notase más de lo que quería…

-Imagino que Komui vendrá a buscarte pronto. Descansa mientras tanto. Vete con los demás, y relájate. Nos vemos luego.

Tras decir eso, dio media vuelta, y salió por la puerta de la enfermería. Yo seguí su consejo, y me fui con Raisa y los demás. Raisa aun seguía tratando las heridas de Kanda. Estaba roja como un tomate, pero casi no se le veía la cara. La tenía escondida por su largo pelo rosa. Lo tenía mucho más largo desde la última vez que la vi. Cuando me acerqué, pude escuchar algo de lo que estaban diciendo.

-Vamos, Kanda –dijo Allen-, cuéntanos algo de tu última misión. Komui lo ha mantenido en secreto, y han estado surgiendo rumores en todo el cuartel, ¿de verdad es tan privado?

-Métete en tus asuntos, Moyashi.

-¡Es Allen, Bakanda!

-Vamos Kanda, es normal que nos interesemos. Al fin y al cabo, el que solicitó tu ayuda no parecía muy normal –Lenalee sonaba contenta.

Me acerqué a ellos, tomé una silla, y me senté al lado de Raisa. Todos me dirigieron una mirada rápida, pero en seguida se volvieron a Kanda, esperando su respuesta.

-Tsk –fue la única respuesta que obtuvimos mientras el joven giraba la cabeza rápidamente en la dirección contraria a la que nos encontrábamos todos nosotros.

-Jeje, parece que no cambiará nunca.

Esa voz… Todos nos giramos a la vez. Debimos asustarle, porque el chico se encogió en la cama.

-Hala, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así?

Lavi se había sentado en la cama, y nos miraba a todos, sonriente, con una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Lenalee, que estaba sentada cerca de él, se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo, que estuvo a punto de dejar al chico sin respiración. Allen sonrió aún más. El "Tsk" de Kanda sonó aun más fuerte que antes. Raisa se quedó sentada, sonriendo, y yo… Yo me quedé sentada, mientras que una lágrima caía desde mis ojos, y mi boca se iba girando para formar una pequeña y tonta sonrisilla.

Poco después empezó a amanecer. Nos habíamos tirado toda la noche en vela por la batalla y los trabajos en la enfermería. La jefa echó a Allen. Luego se llevó a Kanda, bueno, más bien tiró de él, hasta la cama que había al lado de la de Lavi, pero el chico se quedó de pie, mirándola con su acostumbrado gesto agrio y los labios torcidos en un gesto de ligera molestia. Y a Lenalee la llevó a otra libre, un poco más alejada, ayudada de Raisa. Yo me quedé sentada, al lado de Lavi. Pero me encontraba ausente. Las imágenes de lo que había pasado esa noche se apelotonaban en mi mente, pasaban rápidamente frente a mis ojos. Cuando llegó a mi mente el momento en que el Conde atacó a Lavi, su voz me llamó.

-Juvia, yo… lo siento. No sé qué ha pasado ahí fuera. Lo último que recuerdo es que el Conde intentó darme con uno de esos dichosos rayos, pero poco más.

Como había pensado, no me había llegado a ver. Pero no sabía qué pensar. ¿Era bueno, o malo? Antes de que pudiese hallar la respuesta, Lavi continuó.

-Espera, sí que recuerdo algo más. Recuerdo mucha agua y… -entonces levantó la cabeza, y me miró, parecía confundido-. No sé, es muy raro, pero creo que tú estabas allí, conmigo, con todo esa agua rodeándonos a los dos –me miró, como si estuviera esperando que le dijera algo.

Mierda. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? ¿La verdad? Bueno…

-La verdad es que… sí que estuve allí.

Le conté lo que había pasado desde el ataque del Conde. Cómo él lo había esquivado, cómo Kanda había frenado al Conde, y cómo yo había llegado hasta él y levantado, supuestamente, toda esa agua. A medida que iba avanzando en la historia, su cara iba cambiando, y su boca se iba abriendo, de incredulidad, seguramente.

-¿Que Yuu hizo quéeeee? Espera, ¿tú saliste corriendo? ¿E hiciste salir esa agua así como si nada? Ay, creo que me he perdido…

-En realidad, creo que lo has pillado todo muy bien.

-¿Entonces Yuu se encargó del Conde, hasta que llegó Raisa?

-Sí más o menos…

-No me llames así, baka usagi –Kanda estaba sentado en una cama cercana, mirándome, con gesto interrogador-. Y eso no es cierto del todo. Es cierto que yo paré el primer golpe del Conde. Estuve un rato con él, pero en seguida se deshizo de mí. Entonces se dio la vuelta, para intentarlo por segunda vez, pero se encontró con Juvia delante de sus narices, y cuando estuvo a punto de darle a ella con la espada que se había sacado de la manga, el muy tramposo, salió de la nada una gran masa de agua que os protegió a los dos. Al principio pensé que fue algún exorcista, pero ahora… No sé. Buenas noches.

Kanda se tumbó, dándonos la espalda. Entonces Lavi me miró.

-¿Por qué habías ocultado eso?

-Porque no estaba muy segura de esa parte, no sabía qué era verdad y qué no.

En realidad no mentía. No sabía lo que había pasado, pero lo que Kanda había contado se asemejaba bastante a mi versión. Me levanté para irme, pero Lavi me llamó.

-Juvia, gracias. Me has vuelto a salvar.

-No digas tonterías. Se podría decir que es solo la primera vez, y además, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que me quedase mirando desde la ventana cómo te herían?

Sentí que había hablado más de la cuenta. Lavi negó con la cabeza.

-Ya ha habido otras veces. Me has curado varias veces aquí, me has tratado como tu paciente, y has estado muy pendiente de mí.

Dios, que no se haya dado cuenta… Lavi siguió hablando.

-Y ahora encima esto, sales corriendo, sin pensar, y te pones delante de mí como un escudo.

Ya está, se ha dado cuenta.

-Intentaré recompensarte –continuó-. Gracias Juvia, eres una buena amiga.

Amiga, ha dicho… ¿amiga? Espera, ¿entonces no se ha dado cuenta? Es cierto que los tíos no se enteran de nada, ni diciéndoselo a la cara… Bueno, entonces estoy a salvo… Espera… ¿AMIGA? Y eso es bueno o es malo. Amiga… ¿de Lavi? ¿Es eso lo que quiero? No lo sé…

Lavi se había quedado mirándome.

-N-no tienes que recompensarme de ninguna manera. Bueno, te dejo, será mejor que descanses. Mañana me paso a ver qué tal estás.

Le dejé con cara de atontado, como preguntándose qué había pasado. Eso fue lo último que vi antes de cerrar la puerta de la enfermería.

Llegué a mi habitación sin darme cuenta. Por el camino había ido pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Mi habitación, como todas las demás, está en el edificio central del cuartel. Es un gran edificio hueco por el centro, con un gran ascensor que lleva hasta el fondo, por debajo incluso de los cimientos. Alguna vez he visto a Komui utilizarlo, pero rara vez va a acompañado de alguien, y cuando va con alguien, es un exorcista. No sé que habrá abajo, pero tampoco me interesa demasiado. Creo que soy un poco pasota, a veces…

Entré en la habitación, aquella minúscula habitación. Claro que no necesitaba nada más, se utiliza para dormir y poco más. Tampoco tengo gran cosa en ella, una mesita, una cama y un ropero. Sobre el ropero tenía un espejo, pero no lo utilizo demasiado, más que nada porque no me mi gusta mi aspecto. Tengo la piel muy clarita, casi blanca, unos ojos grandes azules oscuros, y el pelo… Era lo que menos me gustaba de todo. De color azul claro, y corto sobre los hombros. En realidad el color azul me gusta, pero no en el pelo. De pequeña me dio algunos problemas. Los niños no se dan cuenta de esas cosas, pero no saben controlarse, y dicen todo lo que piensan, y la verdad es que mi pelo no era lo más halagado. La gente suele tener colores más normales, negro, marrón, amarillo, e incluso naranja. ¿Pero azul?  
Cuando conocí a Raisa, durante el instituto, dejé de odiar tanto mi pelo (aun lo odio, así que te puedes imaginar lo que lo odiaba en aquellos tiempos). La gente ya no decía nada de mi pelo. Además, aquí hay gente con muchos colores de pelo distintos. Raisa lo tiene rosa, Lenalee verde, Komui morado, Kanda azul, un poco más oscuro que el mío, e incluso Allen, que lo tiene blanco. Pero aun así no me terminaba de convencer, por eso lo suelo llevar corto, para que no destaque demasiado. Pero aun llevándolo corto, lo primero que me dijo Raisa cuando se acercó a mí por primera vez fue "¡Qué pelo tan bonito!". La miré extrañada. No sabía si tomármelo con ironía o en el sentido literal. Pero iba en serio. Ha sido la única persona que ha elogiado mi pelo alguna vez…

Volví en mí. Estaba delante del espejo, mirándome fijamente, y sujetándome con la mano un mechón de pelo. Suspiré, me cambié de ropa rápidamente y me tumbé en la cama. No desperté hasta el día siguiente de madrugada.


	7. Compatible

-Compatible-

Me preparé, y como tenía tiempo de sobra, me puse a mirar los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Nada era trabajo, no suelo subírmelo a la habitación. Una buena parte eran cartas para Raisa que nunca llegué a mandar. Otros papeles eran de historias que aparecían en mis sueños. Fue Raisa la que me dijo que escribiera mis sueños, porque todos significaban algo, y aunque ahora no supiera qué era lo que querían decir, pudiera ser que dentro de unos años sí. Por eso era mejor escribirlos, para que no se olvidasen.  
Lo dejé todo sobre la mesa, y bajé a desayunar. A pesar de lo temprano que era, había gente ya activa. Seguramente la última batalla nos ha descolocado el sueño a todos. Cuando salí de la cafetería, después de haber comido algo, me encontré con Komui.

-Juvia, te estaba buscando. ¿Puedes acompañarme?

Asentí, y Komui me guió al edificio central. Allí esperamos frente al enorme hueco. Pronto apareció el ascensor. Komui subió a él, y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a subir. La bajada se me hizo bastante larga.  
¿Qué había abajo? ¿Por qué me llevaba allí? Yo no soy exorcista… En el fondo del hueco apareció una luz blanca que iluminaba el suelo. Ya habíamos llegado. Komui se adelantó.

-Hola Hevlaska.

-¿Komui, esta es la joven de la que me has hablado?

¿Komui le había hablado de mí? Espera, ¿a quién? ¿De dónde había salido esa voz? No había nadie allí…

-Sí, esta es Juvia. ¿Podrías mirar su nivel de compatibilidad?

Entonces la luz se cerró sobre mí. No, eso no puede ser, ¿cómo se va a mover la luz a placer? Un momento, la luz tenía forma de mano. Me cogió con delicadeza, y me levantó. Entonces sí pude verla. De allí venía la voz. La luz tenía cara, y boca, y, bueno, no eran ojos exactamente, pero sabía que me estaba mirando. Poco después empezó a bajarme lentamente, y me situó al lado de Komui. Él ni se movió, se quedó mirándola, esperando que dijera algo.

-Es compatible. Al acabar de hacerse la unión, todavía no es muy alta, pero aumentará, y rápidamente. Es un caso de los buenos. La Inocencia se ha alojado en el collar. A pesar de no ser un arma, no es un mal sitio, claro que se puede cambiar si ella así lo desea. De todas formas no creo que necesite un arma. La Inocencia con la que se ha unido ya se la facilita sin necesidad de llevarla en una física.

-Muy bien. Gracias Hevlaska –Komui sonaba serio, pero en seguida se giró y me dedicó una sonrisa-. ¿Volvemos ya?

Sólo pude asentir. Subimos al ascensor, y sólo cuando la luz se quedó abajo, siendo sólo un punto, me atreví a preguntar, pero ¿qué debía preguntar? En realidad no sabía nada, así que lo mejor que pude decir fue:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Claro, tú no estás familiarizada con todo esto, perdona. Hevlaska es un cuerpo que controla la Inocencia, se encarga de almacenarlas hasta que encontramos a alguien compatible con ellas. Ella puede medir el grado de compatibilidad, o sea, la capacidad que tiene el exorcista de usar la Inocencia a su favor. Si es demasiado baja, puede suponer un riesgo para él. Pero no es tu caso, así que quita esa cara de susto.

-¿Compatible?

-Sí, eres compatible, y uno de los casos buenos. Normalmente hay varios casos, los normales, los malos, en los que la compatibilidad no es muy buena, pero como ya se ha producido la unión, lo mejor es seguir con ello, y entrenar a la Inocencia, aunque sea un poco por la fuerza. Pero el tuyo es un caso bueno. La Inocencia se ha unido de buena gana a ti. Puede ser porque persigue los mismos objetivos que tú. Pero tienes que entrenarte, para que la compatibilidad sea mayor, y hacerte más fuerte. Y también debes descubrir el objetivo de tu Inocencia, pero esto es más complicado, no todo el mundo lo consigue pero, aun así, se hacen fuertes. Pero lo primero de todo es, ¿quieres ser exorcista?

Me quedé sin habla. ¿Qué era todo eso que acababa de decir? ¿Que la Inocencia me había elegido? ¿A mí? ¿Por un mismo objetivo?

-Bueno, piénsalo –dijo ante mi falta de palabras-. Lo que me resultó raro en aquél momento es que la Inocencia tarda un poco en reaccionar. Primero se inquieta, y luego sale a buscar a su portador. Pero en tu caso, según me ha dicho Hevlaska, fue instantáneo. Normalmente ella sabe cuándo va a nacer un nuevo exorcista porque siente el movimiento y la euforia, por así decirlo, de la Inocencia, pero la tuya salió disparada en un momento, y se unió a ese collar que llevas. Y pudiste levantar esa columna de agua sin entrenamiento alguno –todo esto fue en realidad un pensamiento que compartió en voz alta, no esperaba que yo le contestase-. Bueno, como he dicho, lo mejor será que lo pienses. Avísame tan pronto como tengas una respuesta.

El ascensor llevaba un rato parado, pero no nos dimos cuenta hasta que Komui hubo terminado de compartir sus pensamientos. Interpreté sus últimas palabras como una despedida, me bajé del ascensor y desaparecí por uno de los numerosos pasillos.  
Necesitaba pensar en todo lo que Komui me había dicho. Acabé deambulando por los pasillos del cuartel, y en varias ocasiones estuve a punto de perderme. Pero por más que le diese vueltas a mis pensamientos, no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Por un lado estaría bien convertirme en uno de ellos, poder ayudar a mis amigos… ¿Amigos? Hasta hace muy poco tiempo estaba sola, pero ¿y ahora? Bueno, están Allen, Lenalee, y Lavi, ¿pero los podía considerar amigos? Y seguramente al convertirme, estaría más cerca de Raisa.

Pero por otro lado, si me convirtiera, estaría siempre en peligro, y bajo mucha presión. Y además pensar que en cualquier momento podría perder a alguien querido no mejoraba mucho la situación. Necesitaba a alguien que me pudiese ayudar. Le podía preguntar a Raisa, ya que ella se convirtió en exorcista hace poco. Así que me puse a buscarla, pero no hubo manera. No la encontraba por ningún sitio, y nadie sabía dónde estaba. Se me ocurrió ir a la enfermería por si acaso estaba allí.  
Cuando llegué, abrí puerta, pero tampoco estaba allí. Por el contrario, estaban Lenalee en su cama, Lavi sentado junto a ella, y Kanda, sentado en el otro extremo de la habitación. Lavi y Lenalee hablaban, mientras Kanda tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje de la ventana. Seguramente había intentado salir, pero la jefa no le había dejado.

Bueno, si no era Raisa, ellos también me podían dar algunos consejos. Los saludé, y me senté cerca de Lenalee. Lenalee y Lavi me sonreían, Kanda ni se había girado.

-Parece que soy compatible.

-Vaya Juvia –Lenalee fue la primera en hablar-. Entonces Komui ya te habrá hecho un montón de preguntas. No te habrá presionado demasiado, ¿no?

-Bueno, me ha estado diciendo varias cosas, y la verdad es que estoy hecha un lío, no sé qué hacer…

-Bueno, eso sólo lo puedes decidir tú –prosiguió Lenalee.

-¿Compatible? ¿Con quién? –Lavi nos miraba a las dos, giraba rápidamente la cabeza de una a otra, esperando la respuesta.

-Pero si ya se ha unido, sería más difícil separarla de ti. Te volvería a buscar –siguió Lenalee.

-Ya, bueno, si le he estado dando vueltas, y hay más cosas a favor que en contra. Pero no sé, estoy muy indecisa.

-¿Pero qué pasa? –Lavi seguía preguntando.

-Bueno Juvia, yo te puedo decir que hay más momentos buenos que malos, pero siempre tienes que estar dispuesta a todo, y pensando en los riesgos…

-Lenalee, no me ignores, vamos, dime, ¿de qué habláis? –Lavi seguía intentando averiguar de qué hablábamos.

-Aaah, cállate, baka usagi –Kanda, molesto, había intervenido.

-Yuu, pero es que no sé de que están hablando, yo también quiero enterarme.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, que molesto eres, y un idiota además, cualquiera se daría cuenta de lo que están hablando.

-Yuu, ¿no me digas que sabes de lo que están hablando? Vamooos, dimelooo.

-Cállate.

-¡Basta ya los dos! –Lenalee había intervenido en la pelea de ambos.

Kanda giró la cabeza en dirección a la ventana con un rápido movimiento seguido de un "Tsk". Por el contrario, Lavi miró a Lenalee con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-S-sí señora.

-Bueno, yo me voy, lo pensaré. Gracias por todo Lenalee, nos vemos luego.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta. Antes de cerrarla escuché a Lavi, que seguía preguntándole a Lenalee.

Era ya noche cerrada. Iba sin rumbo de nuevo, supuestamente hacia mi habitación, pero acabé frente a la puerta del departamento científico. Aunque yo no fuera consciente, mi mente ya había tomado una decisión, así que entré, y busqué a Komui.  
El departamento estaba vacío, pero al fondo se veía luz. Me acerqué y vi a Komui hablando con el chico rubio que había llegado con Raisa. Komui se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miró.

-Esta es la chica de la que te hablaba, Juvia –dijo mirando al joven. Luego se giró hacia mí-. Juvia, él es Bak, el jefe del cuartel de Asia.

-Creo que ya me he decidido –dije, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Komui esperó en silencio, se lo agradecí, la presión habría sido lo peor en aquél momento. Tras tragar varias veces, respondí-. Sí, lo haré.

El rostro de Komui cambió por completo. Su cara de preocupación se transformó en una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, me alegro. En ese caso, irás con Bak, entrenarás con él en su cuartel.

Asentí. Esperaba otro tipo de trato por parte de Komui, estaba distante, y lo que necesitaba era apoyo.

-Bueno Bak, en ese caso, lo mejor será que os preparéis para salir. Luego voy a despediros.

Bak me dirigió una despedida con la cabeza y salió del despacho. Entonces Komui se dirigió a mí.

-Juvia, ¿estás segura? No me has dado una respuesta muy clara –esta ya se parecía más al tipo de reacción que esperaba-. Es algo muy importante, y tienes que estar completamente segura.

-Lo he pensado, y sí, quiero hacerlo.

-Bueno, vale, si lo tienes claro, entonces no hay problema. Pero aquí me tienes para lo que necesites.

Le miré sorprendida.

-Muchas gracias Komui.

Él me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Bak es un buen hombre, y Raisa estuvo allí entrenando, y seguramente vuelva, así que podrás estar con ella. Y te daré un golem para que puedas comunicarte con quien quieras, incluido yo, en cualquier momento. Bueno, lo mejor será que te vayas preparando, lo más seguro es que salgáis esta misma noche.

-Gracias.

Y me fui. Me dirigí a mi habitación para recoger mis cosas.  
No había gran cosa. Algunas hojas escritas, algo de ropa y poco más. Era de madrugada cuando salí de allí para dirigirme a la puerta donde me esperaban. Pero antes de ir allí, pasé por la enfermería.  
Me asomé. Estaba todo oscuro. Lenalee dormía cerca de la puerta, y Lavi y Kanda tenían sus camas cerca de la ventana en el otro extremo de la habitación. A Kanda no se le veía, pero había un bulto en su cama. Me acerqué a Lavi, que dormía tranquilamente mirando hacia la ventana.  
Me acordé de la otra noche que me quedé de guardia. La luz de la luna iluminaba su cara, pero en esta ocasión su expresión tenía mejor aspecto. La curva de sus labios se torcía en una ligera sonrisa. Me quedé un rato allí, hasta que escuché una voz que me sobresaltó. Venía de la esquina que tenía detrás de mí. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí debido a la oscuridad del cuarto.

-Deberías despertarle, si no te arrepentirás, y ya me puedo imaginar lo pesado que se pondrá cuando despierte.

Me giré. Kanda se había adelantado unos pasos y había quedado iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Me has asustado.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.

Me giré a Lavi, y acerqué la mano a su brazo. Cada vez estaba más cerca, y cuando estuve a punto de rozarlo, lo retiré. Sonreí tristemente mientras miraba al muchacho.

-No puedo hacerlo. ¿Me disculparás ante él?

-Bueno, lo intentaré, pero no le va a sentar muy bien.

Me giré para irme, y antes de salir dirigí una rápida mirada a la habitación, a Lenalee, a Kanda, a Lavi…

Para llegar a la puerta donde me esperaban, Komui me había dejado unas indicaciones apuntadas en un papel, pero aun así me costó bastante centrarme en esos pasillos iguales entre sí. Todo estaba vacío, no había nadie a quien pudiera preguntarle dónde estaba. Me paré cerca de una lámpara que había colgada en la pared para mirar el papel que Komui me había dado. Cuando el sonido de mis pasos cesó pude darme cuenta de que no eran los míos los únicos que se oían en el pasillo.  
Unos pasos me seguían de cerca. Por detrás. Me giré lentamente, y me quedé quieta, esperando que el desconocido que me seguía se acercara lo suficiente como para que quedase iluminado por la tímida luz de la lámpara. Pronto quedó bañado por el amarillento resplandor, comenzando por su pelo naranja, continuando por el pañuelo y siguiendo por el parche y esa mirada verde que tan bien conocía. Lavi estaba frente a mí, y me miraba seriamente.

-Pensabas irte sin decir nada.

No fue una pregunta.

-Yo… -no sabía que decirle.

-Después me di cuenta de lo que estuvisteis hablando Lenalee y tú. Con que compatible, ¿eh? Y te vas a convertir en exorcista. No sabemos cuánto va a pasar hasta que nos volvamos a ver, y aún así, ¿pensabas irte sin decir nada?

-Lo siento. Pensé que así sería más fácil.

-Te equivocaste.

Me cogió de la barbilla para que le mirase. Su expresión se había suavizado. Una lágrima indiscreta cayó de mis ojos. Entonces Lavi sonrió, fue levantando los brazos lentamente, y me abrazó. Me quedé sin aliento. Después de un rato así, en silencio, se separó poco a poco, hasta que nos quedamos mirándonos de nuevo.

-Venga, alegra esa cara –dijo con su acostumbrado tono jovial-. Cuando nos volvamos a ver serás toda una exorcista. Tendré que entrenar para que no me superes.

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír. Me apresuré a secar la lágrima que se había quedado en medio de mi cara y me di la vuelta para irme. Entonces me di cuenta de no sabía dónde estaba. Me di la vuelta, y Lavi interpretó mi mirada. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó a través de los pasillos hasta una gran habitación con una gran grieta que la cruzaba de arriba abajo. De aquella grieta, rodeada por una luz morada, salía una luz blanca, cegadora.  
Raisa y Bak me esperaban justo delante. Había mucha gente alrededor de la puerta. Casi todos del departamento de ciencias, pero también había alguna enfermera, como Garuna o la jefa, y escondidas entre la multitud, Ámber y su grupo de amigas. Entre toda esa gente pude reconocer a Lenalee y Allen. Lavi me llevó rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?

-¿Tú qué crees? –me dijo Lenalee-. Hemos venido a despedirte.

Komui se acercó al grupo.

-¿Estás lista, Juvia? Te están esperando.

-Sí, ahora mismo voy –me giré a los chicos-. Gracias por venir. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. Os voy a echar de menos.

-Juvia, no digas eso, que me vas a hacer llorar –Lenalee sonreía, y se había llevado la mano a los ojos, para frenar una lágrima que empezaba a asomar.

-¡Lenalee! No llores, vas a hacer llorar a tu hermano –Komui se había agarrado a Lenalee, y ya estaba empezando a chillar, como si fuera ella la que se fuese a ir.

-Vale, vale, no lloro, pero suéltame, anda, hermano…

-Bueno –Allen se giró hacia mí, ignorando a Komui-, espero que te vaya bien, y que sepamos de ti.

-Ah, eso me recuerda… -Komui metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su bata y sacó una pequeña bolita negra-. Esto es para ti, Juvia, tu golem, para que te puedas comunicar con los demás exorcistas.

El pequeño golem abrió las alas, y en la parte delantera había dibujada una gota de color azul que destacaba sobre el fondo negro.

-Es un nuevo prototipo. Lo he hecho yo mismo. Yo tengo otro parecido. No creo que te de problemas, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en preguntarme. Es distinto a los demás ya que, mientras que ellos solo se reducen a aparatos de comunicación, este es más personal. Se parece más al de Allen, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones, tendrás que ir descubriéndolo tú poco a poco. Y ahora, si me acompañas por aquí…

Rápidamente, antes de que Komui me tomase del brazo, le di un abrazo a Lenalee, a Allen, y otro a Lavi, pero rápido, para que no se me subiera el color a las mejillas. Antes de alejarme de ellos, vi a Kanda en una esquina, y le dediqué una rápida despedida con la mano. Para mi sorpresa, me devolvió la despedida con un leve cabezazo.  
Mientras Komui me llevaba a través de la multitud, pude ver a Garuna y a la jefa, que se acercaron rápidamente a mí. Cuando Komui me soltó al lado de la puerta, pude dar un abrazo a Garuna. Me quedé mirando a mi jefa, y ella se lanzó a mis brazos y empezó a llorar. Me costó deshacerme de ella, cuanto más intentaba separarla, más fuerte me cogía. Finalmente me dejó, y pude unirme a Bak y Raisa, que llevaban un rato observando en silencio. Ellos entraron primero. Yo me quedé delante de la puerta, y antes de entrar, me giré y miré por última vez en mucho tiempo a Lavi. Pude apreciar un cambio en su mirada, pero en aquél momento no supe que era. Sería tiempo después cuando descubriría el significado de esa mirada. Entonces me di la vuelta y me adentré en aquella cegadora luz.  
Al otro lado me esperaba una ciudad cuyo color predominante era el blanco. Raisa y Bak me esperaban cerca de allí, al lado de una puerta de madera cerrada con un letrero que rezaba "Asia". Me acerqué a ellos, y la atravesamos.  
Al otro lado había mucha gente esperándonos en un cuartel bastante parecido al que acabábamos de abandonar. Me acordé de lo que acababa de dejar allí, y me dieron ganas de volver, pero Raisa me dio la mano, y me dirigió una mirada reconfortante. Por lo menos la tenía a ella. Rápidamente Bak se deshizo de aquella multitud, y se dirigió a nosotras.

-Raisa, lo mejor será que lleves a Juvia a que conozca su habitación –luego me miró a mí-. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Cuando estés lista, Raisa te dará una vuelta para que vayas conociendo todo esto.

Asentí. Raisa seguía tomándome de la mano, y con la que le quedaba libre, tomó mi equipaje.

Estuvimos un rato recorriendo los pasillos de aquel cuartel. Era bastante más pequeño que el general, pero los pasillos eran más amplios, y no parecían todos tan iguales entre sí. Finalmente llegamos a un pasillo un poco más discreto que los demás, de techo más bajo, pero bastante largo. Ese era el pasillo de las habitaciones de los residentes. Delante de cada puerta había un letrero con un nombre. Nos paramos frente a una en la que el letrero estaba vacío.

-A lo largo de la mañana te traerán la placa con tu nombre. Bueno, te dejo. Acomódate, y cuando estés lista me avisas y te doy una vuelta por aquí. Estaré en mi habitación –dijo señalando la puerta continua.

Me dio la llave, dejó la maleta en el suelo, y se metió en su cuarto. Cuando me quedé sola en el pasillo, introduje la llave en la cerradura, giré el pomo y entré. Era una habitación un poco más amplia que la tenía en el cuartel general, pero bastante parecida. Una cama, una mesa debajo de la ventana, y un armario. Dejé la maleta sobre la cama, y me senté. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de la falda de manera inconsciente, y noté una bolita pequeña en uno de ellos, la saqué y…  
La bola negra que me había dado Komui antes de salir desplegó sus alas sobre mi mano. Antes no había podido observarla bien, pero ahora, además de fijarme más detenidamente en la gota azul que tenía dibujaba, pude ver que tenía unas pequeñas orejas de gato, una cola parecida a la de un gato, terminada en una flecha, y unas alas pequeñas y finas, parecidas a las de un murciélago. El golem, a pesar de no tener ojos, o algo parecido, se me quedó mirando. Entonces empezó a flotar sobre mi mano. En poco tiempo cogió confianza y empezó a volar por toda la habitación, dando vueltas alrededor mía. Yo lo miraba en silencio, recordando el pequeño golem de Allen, de color dorado. Komui había dicho que se parecía al suyo. El de Allen se llamaba Timcanpy, y parecía bastante inteligente, mucho más que el que utilizaba la jefa para comunicarse. Mientras pensaba todo esto, el golem se paró frente a mí.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si te pongo un nombre?

Una sonrisa apareció en la superficie del golem negro. Parecía que le gustaba la idea.

-A ver… ¿Kuro? ¿Mato? ¿Kira? ¿Neko?

Tras todos aquellos nombres seguía una rápida negación por parte del golem.

-No me lo pones fácil… ¿Y qué te parece Noda?

Pareció pensárselo durante un rato, pero finalmente asintió de manera exagerada, y me dio un pequeño golpecito cariñoso en la nariz.

-Está bien, Noda. Bueno, voy a deshacer la maleta antes de salir con Raisa.

Abrí la maleta, y empecé a sacar vestidos. Casi todo mi vestuario consistía en vestidos por la rodilla, de color blanco, lo cual no resaltaba demasiado teniendo en cuenta el color pálido de mi piel. Alguna vez había considerado renovar mi armario, pero no me decía nunca entre todas las tiendas que visitaba. Los colgué todos rápidamente, dejé los papeles esparcidos por la mesa, y por último, metí la maleta en el fondo del armario. Cuando fui a salir de la habitación, Noda me seguía de cerca.

-Bueno, Timcanpy siempre acompaña a Allen. Supongo que puedes venirte conmigo. Hala, vamos –dije mientras indicaba a Noda con la mano que podía seguirme.

Esperé a que hubiese salido para cerrar la puerta y guardar la llave en uno de los bolsillos del vestido. Entonces me dirigí a la puerta que Raisa me había señalado y llamé. Raisa apareció enseguida al otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Estás lista? Pues vamos entonces.

El primer sitio que vistamos fue la cafetería. Era más pequeña que la del cuartel general, claro que era de esperarse, ya que este cuartel aloja mucha menos gente. Había bastante gente, y muchos de ellos se acercaron a saludarme.

-Por aquí las noticias vuelan, y no han tardado en enterarse de que había llegado una exorcista nueva –me dijo Raisa-. ¿Seguimos?

Visitamos varios departamentos, dejando para el final el de Bak. Cuando llegamos allí me acordé del departamento científico del general. La situación era bastante parecida. Gente corriendo por todos lados, esquivando a los que intentaban dormir sobre las mesas, y en medio de todo ese lío, Bak, intentando poner un poco de orden. Cuándo nos vio, se acercó a saludar.

-Hola chicas. ¿Ya le estás ensañando todo esto a Juvia? Si os cansáis de estar aquí dentro, podéis salir fuera a dar una vuelta.

Nos pareció buena idea, y como allí molestábamos un poco, decidimos seguir el consejo de Bak. Dimos una vuelta por las calles cercanas, visitamos algunas tiendas, y tomamos algo en la terraza de una cafetería. Volvimos poco antes de que se hiciera de noche, y nos fuimos al nuestras habitaciones a dormir.

Al día siguiente empezó mi entrenamiento. El primer día de un intenso entrenamiento para convertirme en exorcista.


	8. Nueve meses después

-Nueve meses después-

Nueve meses habían pasado desde que había dejado el Cuartel General para irme a Asia a entrenar. Después de ese tiempo, ya pude considerarme una auténtica exorcista. Alguien que era capaz de derrotar akumas, salvar almas, y alguien en que los demás exorcistas podían confiar durante las batallas.

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera cuando recibí una llamada de Bak a través de Noda. Aquel golem que Komui me había dado antes de irme había crecido un poco, llegando a ser ahora como la palma de mi mano. Noda me despertó esa mañana poco antes de la hora a la que acostumbraba a levantarme, informándome de la llamada de Bak. Al parecer me esperaba en su despacho. Me puse unos pantalones que Raisa me había regalado y una camiseta de manga corta y me arreglé el pelo delante del espejo. El pelo que antes odiaba, y que solía levar corto, ahora era largo. Lo llevaba por la mitad de la espalda, y se ondulaba en las puntas. La verdad es que ahora no me disgusta tanto, al fin y al cabo, el azul es mi color, y se puede ver claramente por mi compatibilidad con el agua.

Salí corriendo de mi habitación, y casi me olvidé de echar la llave, de no ser por Noda, que me dio un suave tirón de pelo y me enseñó la llave del cuarto. De no ser por él, ya habría perdido la cabeza varias veces. Llegué al despacho sin aliento. Allí me esperaban Bak y Raisa, entre otros encargados del departamento de ciencias, y los exorcistas que me habían estado entrenando durante ese tiempo. Estaban todos alrededor de una mesa, con una maleta sobre ella. Aun quedaba un hueco en aquel círculo que habían formado, así que me situé ahí, entre Raisa y Bak. Todos estaban mirándome, pero yo no sabía qué decir. Fue Bak el primero en hablar.

-Bueno, Juvia, he estado hablando con tus instructores, y todos coinciden conmigo en que ya estás lista para salir de aquí, y hacer misiones. Ya eres oficialmente una exorcista, por lo que te podemos entregar esto –Bak abrió la maleta que había sobre la mesa, dejando al descubierto un traje negro, con el símbolo de la Orden.

Raisa se acercó más a mí, y me susurró al oído.

-Espero que te guste, lo he elegido yo misma.

El traje de cada exorcista está diseñado de acuerdo a sus capacidades y a su estilo de lucha, para que le sea lo más cómodo posible. Bak desplegó el traje sobre la maleta para que pudiera observarlo bien. Era un vestido como los que acostumbraba a llevar, negro, con el escudo de la Orden en lado izquierdo del pecho, y con detalles plateados y azules claros. Era estrecho hasta la cintura, y luego caía con vuelo hasta las rodillas. De tirantes anchos, y cuello abierto justo en el centro para que el collar que alojaba la Inocencia quedase a la vista. Bak sacó más cosas de la maleta. Sacó unas botas altas planas, negras, con los mismos decorados que el vestido, unos guantes del mismo estilo que el vestido y las botas y, por último, un abrigo para el inverno.

-Pues esto es todo –Bak procedió a guardar las cosas en la maleta, mientras los demás abandonaban la sala. Cuando nos quedamos solos Bak, Raisa y yo, Bak prosiguió-. Bueno, aun queda una cosa más. Ahora tienes que elegir el cuartel en el que te quieres quedar. Cuando un exorcista termina su formación, puede elegir el cuartel al que quiere servir. Pero no te voy a decir que me lo digas ahora mismo. Piénsatelo –me tendió la maleta-. Luego nos vemos.

Raisa me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta nuestras habitaciones. Abrí la puerta de la mía, y entramos las dos. Raisa se sentó en la cama y perdió la mirada en el paisaje de la ventana.

-Raisa, hay una cosa que te quiero preguntar. ¿Tú elegiste quedarte en este cuartel?

Raisa seguía mirando por la ventana. Parecía que no iba a contestar, así que me metí en el baño para cambiarme de ropa.  
Salí al rato, vestida completamente de negro. Nunca antes me había vestido tan oscura, y tenía curiosidad por saber cómo me quedaba el vestido, así que me acerqué al espejo. El color negro hacía resaltar mi piel pálida, mucho más que el blanco del que solía vestir. Los vestidos que llevaba eran en su mayoría anchos, pero este… Situé las manos en lo alto del torso, y las deslicé hasta la cadera. El vestido dejaba bien definidas mis curvas, y a partir de la cadera caía hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas. Las rodillas quedaban al descubierto, y las botas me llegaban hasta la mitad de las piernas. Luego me puse los guantes. Eran unos guantes largos, que me cubrían casi todo el brazo, dejando al descubierto el hombro y la zona inferior. Me probé el abrigo para ver qué tal me quedaba. Era del mismo largo que el vestido, estrecho hasta la cadera, y a partir de ahí, con vuelo, para no aplastar el vestido. Demasiado calor. Me lo quité y lo dejé sobre la cama, y volví al espejo. Entonces Raisa apareció a mi lado, me cogió del brazo, y me giró hasta quedar frente a ella. Me arregló el pelo, poniéndome el flequillo de lado, y luego me recogió el lado libre del pelo con un par de horquillas negras.

-Así, ya estás. Te queda bien el traje. Me alegro de habértelo elegido así –entonces me puso frente al espejo, y ella se situó detrás, asomando la cabeza sobre uno de mis hombros. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi pelo-. Por fin has decidido dejártelo crecer. Tienes un pelo precioso, Juvia. Como te lo vuelvas a cortar, no lo cuentas – me dijo con una sonrisilla diabólica.

-Vale, vale, no me lo cortaré –me quedé un rato en silencio. Luego seguí-. Si te ha molestado la pregunta de antes, lo siento…

-Juvia, yo no elegí este cuartel. En realidad aun no lo he elegido. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando atacaron el Cuartel General? Yo no era exorcista aun. Me habían dejado ir porque era una emergencia, y no había más gente que pudiera ir. Fue cuando volvimos cuando Bak consideró que ya podía ser exorcista. Y fue entonces cuando me preguntó. Pero decidí aplazarlo, hasta que tú eligieras –iba a hablar, pero siguió-. Ya fue muy duro el tiempo que estuvimos separadas, así que no quería que nos volviese a pasar. Iba a elegir el General cuando me dejaran, pero resultó que tú eras compatible, y que te iban a entrenar aquí. Entonces le pregunté a Bak si me podía quedar aquí hasta que estuvieses lista. Por supuesto, él no tuvo ningún problema. Así que aquí estamos. ¿Qué cuartel quieres tú?

Me quedé en silencio. Si la decisión de Raisa dependía de la mía, no podía decidirlo yo sola.

-Pero Raisa, tú también tienes que decidirlo. Al fin y al cabo has estado aquí mucho tiempo y has conocido mucha gente a la que echarás de menos si te vas.

-El único con el que más he congeniado ha sido Bak. La verdad es que lo hice a posta, ya que sabía desde el principio que tendría que volver al General, donde tú estabas esperándome –agaché la cabeza-. Además tú tienes allí gente que te espera. Están Lenalee, Allen, Garuna, y aunque no lo parezca, la jefa y Komui también estarán esperando que vuelvas, por no hablar de cierto chico pelirrojo…

Subí la cabeza tan rápido que hasta me hice daño en el cuello. Me llevé una mano a la zona dolorida cuando se me encendió la bombilla.

-Pues no se hable más, al Cuartel General, en busca del príncipe de la katana peliazul -dije mientras levantaba un dedo hacia el cielo.

De repente recibí un almohadonazo. Raisa se había puesto colorada, y esperaba con otro cojín en las manos, lista para mi posible ataque.

-Serás… -dije mientras me agachaba a por la almohada caída y me lanzaba sobre Raisa.

-¿Qué? Te lo merecías.

-¡Has empezado tú!

-Pero es la verdad. Me dirás que no hay nada entre el pelirrojo y tú.

-¡No eres la más indicada para hablar, sabiendo como miras al peliazul!

Después de la pelea de almohadas, y de terminar llenas de plumas, nos tumbamos Raisa en la cama, y yo en el suelo. Noda, que había permanecido toda la batalla en lo alto del armario, se acercó temeroso a mí, y se posó sobre mi pecho, que subía y bajaba, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-De... acuerdo… estamos… en… paz…

-Vale, será mejor que vayamos a decírselo a Bak.

-¿El qué? ¿Que nos vamos para buscar a tu príncipe de la reluciente katana?

Raisa me miró desde lo alto de la cama con los ojos entrecerrados, amenazante. Levanté las manos en son de paz, y me incorporé como pude. Una vez levantada, le tendí la mano a Raisa, y las dos juntas, con Noda apoyado en mi hombro, nos fuimos a buscar a Bak.  
Le encontramos en su despacho rodeado de una montaña de papeles, acompañado de un café. Cuando nos paramos delante de él, levantó la cabeza del escritorio, y nos miró, a la espera de nuestras palabras.

-Bak –empezó Raisa-, ya hemos tomado una decisión. Nos vamos a ir al Cuartel General.

-Era de esperarse. Las dos venís de allí, y tenéis allí a todos vuestros conocidos. Avisaré a Komui. Id preparando el equipaje.

-¿Así, tan fácil? -pregunté yo extrañada.

-Sí claro, ¿qué esperabas, que os tuviéramos aquí varias semanas más? No mujer, esto es rápido, tan rápido como avisar a la otra parte implicada y abrir la puerta. Es sencillo. Voy a avisar a Komui, venga, daos prisa.

Yo iba a salir por la puerta, pero Raisa se quedó rezagada, mirando a Bak. Dudó durante unos segundos, pero después se dio la vuelta, me cogió de la muñeca y empezó a correr. Yo empecé también a correr para que no me tirara al suelo, y cuando Raisa vio que seguía su ritmo me soltó, y continuamos corriendo, con una sonrisa en la cara, hacia nuestras habitaciones. Cuando llegamos, Raisa se paró frente a la mía.

-Bueno, me voy a cambiar, ahora paso a recogerte. Asegúrate de no dejar nada.

Tras decir esto se metió en su cuarto. En ese momento llegó Noda. Con la carrera le habíamos dejado detrás. Me dio un tirón del pelo mientras yo abría la puerta.

-Sí, sí, lo siento.

Le dejé pasar antes de cerrar la puerta, y me dirigí al armario. Saqué del fondo la maleta que utilicé el día que llegué, y la puse encima de la cama para empezar a meter mis cosas. Lo primero que metí fue la ropa, luego todos mis trastos, como las cosas del baño, y algunos libros que había ido consiguiendo durante mi estancia allí. Por último me dirigí a la mesa. Cogí mis papales, y los metí en una carpeta. Desde donde estaba, lancé la carpeta a la maleta, y me senté en la silla. Justo en frente, a la altura de los ojos, tenía colgada una foto que Lenalee me había mandado. Era una foto suya con Allen, Kanda, Komui Reever, la jefa, Garuna y Lavi. A pesar de que les había dicho que estaríamos en contacto, casi no había hablado con ellos. Siempre que llamaba estaban fuera, en alguna misión. Con el que más hablé fue con Komui, y con Lenalee un par de veces.  
Un día me llegó un paquete con una diadema, como una sutil metáfora de Lenalee para que me dejase crecer el pelo, y la foto. La diadema no me la había puesto nunca antes, la tenía colgada al lado de la foto. Pero la foto… Me he pasado varias noches en vela observando esa foto, memorizando cada detalle, sus gestos, sus miradas. Allen, Lenalee, Kanda y Lavi llevaban sus trajes de exorcistas. El de Lenalee era una chaqueta y una falda corta, con unos zapatos bajos, y medias altas, justo por debajo de la falda, todo negro. Allen y Kanda llevaban un abrigo de exorcista largo, que les cubría hasta las rodillas, y Kanda llevaba la katana a la espalda. Y Lavi… Lavi llevaba un pañuelo verde y negro que le sujetaba el pelo, un abrigo más o menos largo, no tanto como el de Allen y Kanda, pero tampoco era de los cortos por la cintura. Cubriéndole el cuello, una bufanda larga naranja, unos pantalones blancos estrechos, y unas botas altas negras.  
Me quedé un rato observando la fotografía, con Noda apoyado en mi cabeza, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Con la foto aún en una mano, y la diadema en la otra, fui a abrir, y me encontré con Raisa, que se había puesto su traje de exorcista. Su traje era de una sola pieza. La chaqueta y el pantalón iban unidos, y la cremallera le llegaba desde el cuello hasta la cintura, pero ella la llevaba abierta dejando ver un poco de escote. De calzado llevaba unas botas altas de tacón, que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, ensanchándose en esa zona, y quedando un poco abiertas por la zona superior. Me saludó con una mano enguantada. Es cierto, nunca había visto a Raisa sin guantes. Los tenía de todos los colores, para combinárselos con la ropa. En esta ocasión era de cuero negro. La invité a pasar con la mano en la que llevaba la foto. Ella pasó, y cuando fui a cerrar la puerta, me la quitó de las manos, quedándome solo con la diadema.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? –dijo mientras la miraba y se sentaba en la cama-. ¿Desde cuándo tienes esto? ¡Has sido capaz de tener una foto de Kanda y no decirme nada!

-Me la mandó Lenalee –dije mientras me dirigía al baño con la diadema aun en la mano. Me situé frente al espejo y procedí a ponérmela. La diadema era de tela, larga, para hacerle un nudo por la parte posterior, pero nunca me había puesto algo parecido, así que tuve que improvisar.

-¡Qué guarra eres! La querías para ti sola. Pues ahora me la quedo.

Me lancé sobre ella con una mano sosteniéndome el pelo en una coleta, y la diadema agarrada con la boca. Al final pude quitarle la foto, y me la guardé en el bolsillo del vestido.

-Está bien, está bien, no te la quito, pero déjamela un rato.

-Pero si le vas a ver dentro de un rato. ¿No puedes esperarte a verle en persona?

Raisa arrugó la nariz. Interpreté eso como un no. Aún peleándome con el pelo, y mirándome al espejo, hice un movimiento con la cadera, dándole a entender que podía cogerla. Ella se acercó, metió la mano en el bolsillo y se volvió hacia la cama, con la mirada perdida en la imagen. Estaba tan embobada que, cuando volvía, se dio con esquina de la cama y casi se cayó de bruces al suelo. No pude evitar reírme. Ella me miró, con los mofletes hinchados y la nariz arrugada. Yo proseguí con mi labor.

-Por cierto, Raisa, nunca te he visto pelear. ¿En qué consiste tu Inocencia?

Ella levantó la cabeza de la foto, y me mostró una mano enguantada.

-Tacto Hypnosis. Puedo manejar la conciencia del que toque a placer. Por eso suelo llevar guantes, sólo me los quito cuando la ocasión lo requiere. Pero sólo sirve para piel humana, no sirve para la cubierta de los akumas, ya lo he probado.

-Amm… -en ese momento me acordé de cómo había visto a Raisa aquella noche del ataque del Conde. Ella rodeaba al Conde con sus brazos, y tenía una mano sobre su cara. Ahora todo tenía más sentido, pero es un poder peligroso, de eso no cabe duda.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que logré ponerme la cinta en la cabeza, pero Raisa no se quejó, seguro que no sabía el tiempo que había pasado. "Claro, está absorta mirando a su príncipe" pensé.

-Ya está –la cinta, de color negro con ribetes blancos me rodeaba la parte superior de la cabeza, se perdía por los lado, entre el pelo, y volvía a aparecer una de las tiras por el lado izquierdo del cuello, mientras que la otra se me quedó en la espalda, asomándose por debajo del pelo ondulado azul. Raisa levantó la mirada de la foto y se me quedó mirando-. Tus horquillas las he guardado en la maleta, las iré alternando con la diadema. Ha sido un regalo de Lenalee, y no había tenido ocasión de ponérmela antes.

Raisa se acercó, y me pasó un mechón de pelo por delante del hombro derecho.

-Te queda muy bien. ¿Estás lista?

Asentí, y me acerqué a la cama para cerrar la maleta. Le di unos toquecitos a Noda, que se había quedado dormido sobre la almohada, y le quité la foto a Raisa, guardándomela en el bolsillo. Entonces empujé a Raisa fuera de la habitación, y me di la vuelta para dirigir una última mirada al que había sido mi cuarto durante aquellos meses. Noda se posó en mi hombro, y miró la habitación conmigo.

-Tú sólo has conocido este lugar. Ahora conocerás tu nuevo hogar. Espero que tu guste tanto como yo lo he echado de menos.

Cerré la puerta, y esperé a que Raisa saliera de la suya con su maleta acuestas. Era una maleta el triple que la mía.

-¿Adónde vas con eso mujer? ¿Tantas cosas tenías?

-Bueno, yo no tengo tantos problemas como tienes tú con la ropa. Un día iremos tú y yo de compras.

Dicho esto, Raisa se acercó a mí, le dio con el dedo a Noda en la gota que tenía dibujada como gesto cariñoso, y me cogió de la mano.  
Fuimos con paso apresurado hasta el despacho de Bak. Allí estaba él esperándonos.

-¿Ya estáis listas, chicas? Vamos, por aquí.

Nos llevó a la habitación a la que llegamos el primer día a través de la puerta. Ya estaba abierta, y chisporroteando, lista para ser atravesada. Rápidamente nos despedimos de todos los allí presentes.  
Bak nos esperaba en la base de la puerta. Nos dio un abrazo a las dos, y se apartó un poco, pero Raisa le cogió del brazo. Estaba llorando.

-Bak, yo…

-Raisa, no tienes que decir nada, es tu decisión, y yo no entro en nada.

-Pero llevaba tanto tiempo aquí, trabajando contigo que… irme, ahora…

-Bueno, pero si te vas a quedar aquí por mí, y no vas a ser feliz, no vamos a ganar nada, lo mejor es que te vayas. De todas formas, puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras.

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo, y Bak aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Un rato después se separaron. Raisa seguía llorando, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Cuídala mucho. Cuidaos las dos. Y bueno, para lo que necesitéis, no dudéis en preguntarme. Me tenéis para lo que queráis –me dijo Bak, intentado aguantar las lágrimas. Me puso una mano sobre la cabeza, y luego nos empujó a las dos hacia la puerta. Antes de desaparece por ella, nos dimos la vuelta y nos despedimos con la mano.


	9. Regreso

-Regreso-

Otra vez en aquella ciudad blanca. Me giré hacia Raisa, y le di un pañuelo. Pensé que lo mejor sería llevar alguno a mano, por si sucedía algo parecido, y no me equivoqué.  
Esperamos un poco antes de cruzar la puerta que nos llevaría al Cuartel General. Cuando Raisa estuvo más tranquila, la cogí de la mano, levanté un poco el hombro en el que estaba apoyado Noda, y empezamos a andar hacia la puerta. En aquellos pasos pude sentir como el corazón se iba a salir del pecho. Iba cada vez más rápido, y palpitaba con más fuerza, hasta que cruzamos.

Sólo pude ver blanco. Las dos estábamos deslumbradas por la luz de la cuidad que unía los cuarteles. En el momento en que cruzamos, se pudieron escuchar vítores y aplausos. Ninguna de las dos nos movimos hasta que recuperamos la visión.  
Cuando empecé a ver algo más que manchas blancas, unos brazos se lanzaron sobre mi cuello. Eran los de Garuna, que había venido corriendo, sorteando gente hasta llegar a la base de la puerta. A pesar de que todo el mundo estaba chillando, y Garuna me decía cosas al oído, yo no escuchaba nada. No podía moverme, me había quedado helada. Veía tan lejano este momento que nunca creí que pudiera volver.  
Komui empezó a apartar gente, formando un pasillo por el que pudiéramos avanzar y salir de aquél tumulto de personas. A medida que nos alejábamos de allí, fui recobrando la conciencia. Llevaba a Raisa aun de la mano, y Garuna me llevaba de la otra, mientras cargaba con mi equipaje. Komui nos dirigía a su departamento. Cuando entramos, lo primero que vi fue un cuerpo abalanzándose sobre mí. Lenalee había estado esperando al lado de la puerta a que Komui nos trajese de aquel caos.

-Pensé que aquí estaríais más tranquilas.

-Bien pensado, supervisor –dijo Reever mientras se acercaba a nosotras-. Bienvenidas a casa.

-Gracias –dijo Raisa por las dos.

Yo aun estaba ahogada por el abrazo de Lenalee, pero poco a poco me fue dejando libre, hasta que nos quedamos frente a frente. Ella sonrió, y se le escapó una lágrima. Como si mis ojos sintieran envidia, una lágrima asomó también por ellos. Komui se alejó para dejar que otros allí presentes nos dieran la bienvenida, dejando al descubierto a un par de jóvenes que las dos conocíamos muy bien.

-¡S-strike! –el grito de Lavi retumbó en toda la habitación.

-No empieces tan pronto, baka usagi. Qué pesado eres –Kanda seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Lenalee se separó de mí, dejándome a la vista de todos. Garuna, que estaba detrás de mí, me dio un empujón en dirección a Lavi. Raisa aprovechó para soltarme la mano, y empezar a hablar con todos los que estaban allí. Kanda apreció el movimiento de Garuna y se apartó un poco de nosotros. Iba a irse de la habitación cuando Lenalee le tomó del brazo y lo introdujo en el grupo que habían formado, justo entre ella y Raisa. Garuna me guiñó el ojo, y sonrojada, volví la mirada hacia delante, sin levantarla del suelo.

-H-hola –pude decir.

-¿Juvia? ¿Seguro que eres tú? –dijo con un tono interrogador, pero luego añadió, con uno mucho más suave-. Sí, claro que eres tú –dijo mientras tomaba uno de mis mechones-. Menudo cambio. Te has dejado crecer el pelo.

Me alejé un poco, tomando entre mis manos el mechón de pelo que había tenido Lavi entre las suyas, pero el chico evitó que me alejara más, tomándome de una de las muñecas.

-No me malinterpretes, te queda muy bien –noté como el humo salía de mis orejas como si de una locomotora de tren me tratara-. Venga, ¿después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, y lo único que me dices es un tímido hola?

Levanté la cabeza lentamente, y le mostré mi cara roja como un tomate, mientras me mordía los labios. Él me tomó con delicadeza de los hombros, me acercó hacia él, y me abrazó.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Y-yo… también –susurré.

-¿Ves? Eso ya es otra cosa –dijo con su suave voz al lado de mi oído.

Nos separamos lentamente, y Noda pasó volando sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Y este pequeño?

-Es Noda, mi golem, me lo dio Komui antes de irme.

-¿Tenías golem, y no me has llamado ni una sola vez?

-Siempre que llamaba estabais fuera, en alguna misión.

-Bueno, es cierto que hemos estado algo liados. Tenemos varios exorcistas nuevos. Luego imagino que os los presentarán.

Levanté la mirada hacia él. Estaba más alto, y algo más delgado.

-Tenía ganas de volver.

Lavi volvió a abrazarme.

-Ya estás de vuelta. Bienvenida.

Le devolví el abrazo. Después, Lavi me tomó de los hombros, y me llevó con el grupo que hablaba tranquilamente por allí cerca. Me hicieron muchas preguntas sobre mis poderes, y a Raisa también, y de cómo había llegado aquella noche para salvarnos a todos.  
Mientras hablaban pude darme cuenta de que habían mejorado sus trajes. Lenalee llevaba ahora unos pantalones cortos, y Allen y Kanda habían cambiado sus abrigos por otros con menos adornos blancos, largos, pero más abiertos, para mejorar el movimiento en los combates. Lavi había cambiado su abrigo largo por una chaqueta corta, que llevaba abrochada sólo por la parte superior de esta, dejando al descubierto la camiseta verde que llevaba debajo. Sus pantalones blancos tenían ahora más detalles negros, como un pequeño enganche para sujetar el martillo que alojaba su Inocencia, las botas seguían siendo las mismas, y en aquél momento no llevaba el pañuelo sujetándose el pelo, si no que lo llevaba en el cuello, en lugar de su bufanda naranja, y el pelo lo llevaba caído. La cazadora que llevaba era de media manga, llevaba medio brazo descubierto, hasta la muñeca, donde las manos quedaban parcialmente cubiertas por unos guantes sin dedos.

El tiempo pasaba, pero no éramos conscientes de ello. Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo separados, y ahora todo parecía un sueño. Seguimos hablando hasta bien entrada la noche, en el momento en el que Komui nos cortó y nos mandó a nuestras habitaciones. Fuimos todos juntos la mayoría del camino. Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso por las escaleras principales, nos separamos de los chicos. Allen, Kanda y Lavi tenían sus habitaciones en el piso superior. Komui nos había juntado a Lenalee, Raisa y a mí en la misma planta. Algo me decía que no quería que Lenalee estuviera cerca de algún chico. En realidad Lenalee y yo conservamos nuestras antiguas habitaciones. Raisa fue la única que la cambió, a una continua a la mía. Nos despedimos de Lenalee en la puerta de su habitación, que era la que estaba más cerca de las escaleras, y Raisa y yo seguimos unas puertas más adelante. Cuando llegamos a nuestras habitaciones, me giré a Raisa, la di un abrazo y le dirigí una mirada llena de complicidad.

-Que sueñes con príncipes esta noche –dije antes de meterme en mi cuarto.

No la dejé responder. Me metí corriendo y justo después recibí la respuesta a través de la pared, en forma de golpe. Noda se quedó flotando justo delante de la puerta, y me observaba mientras me dirigía a mi cama. Me tumbé y le tendí los brazos. Él vino en seguida, y se acurrucó entre ellos.

-¿Qué te parece tu nuevo hogar? Ya sé que es más pequeña que la otra, pero me gusta más. Me trae buenos recuerdos, pero me da la sensación de que los mejores están por llegar.

Me levanté de la cama, dejando a Noda medio adormilado sobre la almohada, y fui a mirarme al espejo que tenía sobre la cómoda. "Necesito un espejo más grande" pensé. Estaba empezando a gustarme mi nuevo aspecto, sobre todo con aquél vestido negro, y lo que simbolizaba. Me lo quité con extremo cuidado y lo deposité sobre la silla que había frente al escritorio. La maleta seguía tirada en medio de la habitación. Ya la desharía en otro momento. Me metí en la cama y caí profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente Noda revolotea feliz sobre mi cabeza. Estiré las manos y le pillé de la cola antes de que se me escapase entre los dedos. Tiré de él con suavidad hasta ponérmelo justo delante de la cara.

-¡Qué buen despertar tienes! ¿Eso significa que has dormido bien?

Noda asintió rápidamente y me enseñó una sonrisa llena de dientes afilados. Le solté y dejé que siguiera volando mientras yo me arreglaba para salir. Me puse el traje de exorcista, me arreglé el pelo, y me puse la diadema de Lenalee. Me dirigí a la puerta, y llamé a Noda cuando ya estuve fuera del cuarto. Él me siguió, y esperó paciente a que cerrara la puerta. Estuve un rato dudando, ¿qué debía hacer? Podía pasarme por la enfermería a ver cómo iban las cosas, y hablar más tranquilamente con la jefa.  
Puse rumbo a la enfermería mientras seguía pensando. La seguía llamando jefa, a pesar de que ya no lo era. En fin, las viejas costumbres nunca cambian. Cuando ya estuve cerca de la enfermería pude comprobar que la puerta estaba abierta, y se oía a la jefa desde fuera.

-Vale, no te obligo a quedarte, pero a cambio tienes que venir cada día, para ver cómo vas avanzando.

-Vamos jefa, no sea tan estricta –la voz de Garuna provenía también del interior de la enfermería.

-No, como paciente mío, debo encargarme de su bienestar.

-Bueno, es su paciente desde hace poco tiempo, más o menos… ¡Pero mire lo que está haciendo! –exclamó la joven.

-¡Ay! –el quejido no fue demasiado alto, seguramente se contuvo, conociendo el genio de la jefa…

-Madre mía, casi le corta la circulación del brazo. Anda, deje, que ya le vendo yo.

En ese momento me asomé a la habitación. Garuna estaba cerca de una cama, tratando a un paciente, que se hallaba sentado, mientras que la jefa se alejaba de la pareja con la cara arrugada.

-Hola –dije asomándome por un lado de la puerta, y levanto una mano. Conocía perfectamente el carácter de la jefa y en estas ocasiones lo mejor es no acercarse demasiado. Pero cuando me vio, su expresión se relajó, y se fue hacia su mesa de trabajo. Garuna se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndome una amplia sonrisa, y dejando al descubierto al paciente.

-¡Lavi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lavi sonrió, cerrando los ojos, llevándose el brazo izquierdo a la cabeza, y enseñándome el derecho. Tenía una venda en el antebrazo, desde el codo hasta el hombro.

-Una pequeña herida de guerra, no tiene importancia.

-No le quites importancia. No nos sirves de nada haciéndote el héroe, y no intentes dejarme sin trabajo –la jefa había levantado la cabeza de la mesa y miraba a Lavi seria.

El muchacho se encogió en la cama, asustado por la reacción de la mujer.

-¿Tan serio es? –pregunté mientras me acercaba a Garuna.

-No es más que un rasguño, ya sabes cómo se pone la jefa –dijo Garuna mientras le lanzaba una mirada acusadora-. Juvia, me vienes de perlas. ¿Te puedes encargar de esto? Es simplemente cambiar el vendaje, yo tengo otro paciente que también necesita cambio de vendas, así que échame una mano.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Garuna me dio un empujón hacia la cama dónde estaba sentado Lavi, me guiñó un ojo y se alejó al otro extremo de la habitación, llevándose a la jefa del brazo.

-Esta chica no cambia… -dije en voz baja.

-¿Has dicho algo? –preguntó Lavi mientras me miraba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

-No es nada. A ver… -empecé a quitarle la venda del brazo. Como esperaba, un simple corte-. ¡Jefa! –dije alzando un poco la voz-. ¡Eres una melodramática!

-Te prefería a ti de enfermera –dijo Lavi mientras miraba a la jefa. Ella debió de escucharlo, porque se giró hacia Lavi con los ojos casi cerrados y los labios apretados. Pude notar cómo Lavi daba un pequeño bote en la cama.

-Bueno, esto ya está –dije, ignorando el comentario de Lavi.

Me alejé un poco para dejarle bajar, pero él se quedó sentado, mirándose el brazo vendado.

-Lo has vuelto a hacer.

-¿Hacer…?

-Siempre eres tú la que se acaba encargando de mí. Y no digas que es tu responsabilidad, porque ahora no lo es.

-Bueno, puede que ahora sea exorcista, pero sigo teniendo los conocimientos de enfermera, y el impulso de ayudar. No sé, es algo que se lleva siempre, no creo que sea capaz de evitarlo por mucho que lo intente. Y tampoco quiero, me gusta ayudar a los demás en lo que pueda.

Lavi seguía mirándose el vendaje.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo mal?

-¿Cómo? –preguntó el chico levantando rápidamente la mirada hacia mí, un poco distraído-. Ah, perdona. No, no eso. Es que voy a tener que aprender mucho de ti, si quieres enseñarme, claro.

-¿Quieres aprender algo de primeros auxilios?

-Bueno, es mi deber.

-¿Deber? –pregunté, cada vez más perdida.

-Sí, claro, como Bookman Junior debo saber de todo, y una parte bastante importante es la medicina.

-¿Bookman? –el término me sonaba, pero no estaba segura. No era posible que Lavi fuese del legendario clan de los Bookman… ¿o sí?

-¿No te lo he dicho? –dijo el joven antes de agachar la cabeza y comenzar a pasar la mano izquierda suavemente por su nuca-. Bueno, no me gusta hablar demasiado de ello, pero sí, soy el futuro Bookman, el viejo es el actual y…

-¿¡Bookman!? Espera, ¿eres el sucesor de Bookman, y lo dices tan tranquilo?

-Sí, bueno, ya te he dicho que no me gusta hablar de ello… -añadió Lavi sin alzar la cabeza.

-Perdona, es que me pilla por sorpresa.

-Ya… De todas formas, esa no es la reacción que suele tener la gente. La mayoría ni siquiera sabe a qué nos referimos.

-Bueno, suelo ir a las charlas de Komui, y siempre me ha llamado la atención. Si quieres dejar el tema…

Lavi se bajó de la cama, y aprovechando que Garuna estaba entreteniendo a la jefa, me cogió de la mano, y salimos corriendo de allí.


End file.
